


Come Home

by oShMoSis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU Future Adora & Catra, Add additional tags as story progesses, Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Adora/Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oShMoSis/pseuds/oShMoSis
Summary: Adora is in a coma. Catra finally finds the Alpha who left years ago. So much to catch up on. Let the healing begin.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 119
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegaverse Story. If you read any of my other stories then you know Ive only written Omegaverse. IF you don't know what Omegaverse is please feel free to ask questions in the comments, either I or other fans of Omegaverse can catch you up. Also, I didn't intend on this being Omegaverse but it was so fitting in more ways than one.

“Hello? May I speak to a Miss Catrina Weaver please?” An unknown voice was on the other end of the line.

Catra narrowed her eyes with suspicion. She knew she was all good on bills and she never had telemarketer callers before. “May I ask who’s calling?”

“This isEtheria General. I need to speak with a Catrina Weaver.” The man indicated.

“This is Catrina Weaver.” Catra replied with caution, her tail twitching.

“Miss Weaver we have you as an Emergency Contact for an Adora Gray. It is possible that she has been admitted. I can fill you in with the details when you arrive.” The male had a serious tone.

“Wh..What?” Catra was rendered speechless. 

“Hello?” The male asked. “Hello, Miss Weaver are you still there?”

Catra shook her head back into reality, “Y-yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
The phone went dead and fell to the floor. 

Catra couldn’t think for a few moments. She hadn’t seen or heard from the Alpha in 4 years. Their last interaction was horrible. Things were said, followed by a lot of shouting, a little shoving and after Adora slammed the door behind her; there were tears. 

Weeks went by, Catra didn’t leave her bed for days. She didn’t eat nor sleep. Often times she felt sick, throwing up when she had nothing to throw up. She wanted the aching to stop. Eventually, she crawled out of bed, forced herself to eat and clean herself up. For a while, she realized she needed Adora back in her life. 

For the first 2 years she actively sought the Alpha out, then when she couldn’t find anything that showed that the blonde even existed, she eventually gave up. And now she she knows that Alpha is in Etheria; in the hospital. How long was she in Etheria. Where…. 

“In the hospital!” Catra yelped at herself. She quickly gathered her wallet, stuffed it in her backpack with whatever else she might need. She quickly scribbled a note to Scorpia that food would be in the fridge and instructions on warming it up. 

“I’ll call her in a bit to let here know where I’ll be.” She quickly thought to herself. “Hopefully this isn’t something serious.” She grabbed her keys and bolted out the door. The elevator ride down her apartments seemed to take forever. Her mind was jumbled and filled with questions. Her anxiety was creeping into her body. She shifted back and forth until the elevator came to a stop and opened up. 

Her drive to the hospital was stressful to say the least. She felt like she hit every red light in Etheria. She was irritated when she got behind an elderly driver. It was a single lane road and she couldn’t pass. “Really?! Old people shouldn’t be driving!!” She knew she wasn’t right for yelling that, but she felt better knowing that nobody could hear her in the privacy of her car. She rolled her eyes and clawed at the steering wheel trying to calm her nerves. 

She finally got onto the freeway. Normally, Catra was a more cautious driver. She had her reason, she had changed alot in the past 4 years.. But right now; all she wanted to do was get the the hospital. 

Etheria General was in view. Catra exited and made her way to the Emergency Room parking lot. She grabbed her cell and bag, quickly making her way to the Emergency Room reception desk.  
She tapped her food as she waited for the person ahead of her to finish whatever she need with the receptionist. After what seemed like forever, the lady was done. Catra stepped up. “Hi, I got a call from here. The name is Catrina Weaver.”

The receptionist replied, “Hold on…. Ah yes. Please wait here I’ll get someone to escort you to the back.” 

A minute later a nurse came out. “Weaver?”

Catra stepped forward raising her arm. “Over here.”

“Please follow me.” The nurse began leading the way.

“Is Adora ok? What happened?” Catra finally asked following closely.

The nurse kept walking. “I’ll have a doctor fill you in very soon.”

The Omega began pacing in the small waiting room. She was happy that it was empty. She was very frustrated that she have any answers to the questions in her head. Tears threatened at the corner of her eyes. She took a deep breath trying not to let the fear, anxiety, anger and frustration come out all at once. She stopped, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her tail began swishing violently back and forth. Eventually, she grabbed it; just so it would stop.

“Miss Weaver?” A doctor entered the room.

Her ears perked up, “Yes, yes that’s me. What’s going on. Is Adora ok? What happened.” Catra tried not to digress.

“It is possible that Miss Gray was dumped nearby the hospital. We don’t know by whom, an anonymous caller indicated whom she might be as she had no identification on her when we took her in.” 

Catra gasped. Her mind was trying to take in all the information.

“They are finishing up with a few other things, minor cuts and abrasions. I will return when they are done and perhaps you can confirm if this individual is Miss. Gray?” The doctor stood up. 

Catra shook her head. Part of her hoped it wasn’t Adora but another part of the Omega hoped that her search for the Alpha had come to an end. 

The doctor continued, but his voice began echo incoherently. Catra couldn’t focus on what he was saying; she would ask again later. “Can I see her!?”

“Please, I know this is hard, but right now we need your patience until they are done cleaning her up.”

Catra wasn’t usually known for her patience. The last four years, she has come a long way. Many times not by choice. It was something she gradually learned. Currently her old self almost came rearing back. She had to focus. “I- I understand.” She managed to huff out. Her hands, tail and pointy ears trembling. 

The doctor left the room and she fell back onto one of the chairs. Her breath was shaky and her heart was beating rapidly. She walked to the water dispenser, took a cup and drank three cups to help cool her down. She felt like hot and like she couldn’t get enough air. All her mind was filled with was Adora. Would she be ok. How would she take seeing Catra when and if she wakes up. What would she say to her. Catra had so much to say to Adora that she didn’t know where to begin. Would it go well? Did Adora even want to see Catra after their last encounter? Catra was heartbroken when Adora left. Even after she began to love again, she still felt that hole in her heart because of that blonde idiot. What would she say and do when she got home tonight. 

“Oh Shit!” She cursed herself. She pulled out her phone and called Scorpia. She would be off work by now and headed back. 

“Hey Wildcat.” Scorpia answered. 

“Hey, don’t freak out. But, I - I’m at the hospital.” Catra tried to keep her voice from shaking.

“What! I’ll be right over!” Scorpia quickly responded.

“No…no. I-I’m ok… its just…” She paused. “It’s Adora.”

The phone was silent. Finally, Scorpia spoke, “As in Adora.. Adora.” Scorpia didn’t sound too happy. 

“Yeah, umm it.. It’s pretty serious and I just need you to understand….” Catra began but was interrupted.

“Wildcat, I - I don’t know what to say. I know your history, but…” Scorpia began.

“Stop! Stop right now. I know you don’t like her. But you’ve never met her and well ….” Catra took a deep breath.

“What?” Scorpia responded.

“You know what!” Catra said louder than she wanted. She was frustrated.

The other end of the phone was quiet.

“Look. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I - I gotta be here. It might not even be her, but I need you to try to be understanding.” Catra paused. “For me?”

Scorpia sighed. “Ok, ok Wildcat.”

“I don’t know when I’ll be home. Would you just take care of things for me this afternoon?” Catra asked.

“Yeah,,, yeah ok. I know what to do.” Scorpia paused.

Catra managed to smile for once. “Thanks, There’s food in the fridge. I left a note on how to warm it up and…”

“Miss Weaver?” The doctor returned. “We’re ready now.”

“Oh! I gotta go! I’ll talk to you later. Bye” She hung up the phone before Scorpia could reply.

Catra got her bag and followed the doctor. They passed several glass rooms. She saw families gathered around their injured or sick loved ones. Dread began creeping up her spine. The doctor turned and opened a door. Catra stepped in not knowing what to expect.

4 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days since she last seen the Alpha that broke her heart. Catra stood at the doorway. Her hand crept onto her own shoulder. She took a step forward. She could hear the heart monitor beeping and the blood pressure cuff go off. She could barely recognize the blond. Her head and body were wrapped up in bandages like a half wrapped mummy. All Catra could see was purple swollen shut eyes, her nose and mouth were cut and bruised. Her left arm and right leg were held up in the air, wrapped in a casts. Her other appendages had also been wrapped up with a few nicks, scratches and bruises showing. Adora was barely, if not, recognizable.

“It…”it’s her…” Catra confirmed to the doctor in a low whisper. “I’d know her scent anywhere.”

The doctor nodded. He began to fill Catra in, “Miss Gray sustained a lot of injuries. She has several broken bones, lacerations, bruises and because she is swelled up some other possible injuries. It appears she was beaten.” The doctor paused.

The doctor continued. “The surgeons just finished resetting some of the bones, and stopped the internal bleeding. Miss Weaver…” He paused. “Adora is in a coma right now.”

Catra didn’t even realize tears that began streaming down her cheeks.

The doctor looked over the chart,“Right now she passed the worst part. We think that she will make it. I don’t know how long or IF she will come out of the coma.”

Catra took a step forward not saying a word.

The doctor took the silence as an indication that she wanted to be left alone with the Alpha. “I’ll give you two some privacy. If you need me, there is a call button and a nurse will attend you.”

The Omega nodded. “Thank you.”

The doctor pulled the curtains for privacy and the glass doors slid shut.

Catra stepped up towards the end of the bed. Her lips were trembling and her words came out shaky. “H-h-heyyyy Adora….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a bit earlier than scheduled. Ill be out of town for about a week. Should be posting Chapter 3 in another week or two. If I get farther into the story like a couple more chapters maybe ill post sooner.

Catra sat near the side of the Alpha’s bed and placed her hand gently over the blondes.

She broke down. Sobbing from the hurt, fear, and and even relief.Her emotions were so jumbled. If Adora wasn’t so beat up - she would probably push or slap the Alpha for leaving. Followed by jumping on her and giving her a hard kiss on the lips. Adora was always her weakness, her kyptonite, and the only person who ever got Catra. 

“Hey Dummy, so you’re back huh?” Catra kept her voice low, despite no one else being in the room. “You really know how to make an entrance. You always have. I never pictured this being how we … we would see one another again.”Catra took some hard breaths. She swallowed hard. Her eyes were red and puffy.“I have…. I have so much to tell you. I don’t even know where to begin.”

—— ——-———— The Beginning —— ——-————

Catra didn’t remember much of her youth. But she remembered when she first met the blonde. She had just arrived at the Horde Home for Youth.

“Come on..” The tall dark woman with a deep voice repeated as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. Catra was only about 4-5 years of age. They weren’t too sure of the kitten's age, as she was found alone and on the brisk of starvation. “This is your home now. You will learn manners and obedience if you are to find anyone who might want to adopt you. Frankly, I doubt that will happen. So I suggest you listen and obey. Understood?”

Catra could only look up in fear and nod her head. She followed the tall woman in the black and crimson dress. The woman showed her around the dormitory and where her bunk would be. “Dinner should be soon. We will go there and you will meet some of the other children.”

Catra had been hungry, starving but too frightened to say anything. They appeared to be the last to arrive at the cafeteria.“Get in line, get some food and eat. I have something to attend to and will return when chow is done.”

Catra walked slowly towards the end of the line. She could hear low whispers and could feel multiple eyes on her. She kept looking forward, grabbed a tray and was dished out food. She grabbed her tray and looked around for a place to sit. She found an empty seat at an empty table and began to eat. She inhaled her food so fast that when she was done she still felt as though she was still starving. All she could do was look down at her empty tray.For a while, she was lost in thought.

She broke from her empty thoughts when she found small hands place a small dessert pudding in front of her.Confused because she didn’t see pudding as an option when she got her food earlier. She looked up and saw a small, slightly chubby blonde smiling at her.

The girl sat down nest to her. “You look like you could use this more than I do.” Catra could only look between the pudding and the blonde. Slowly she smiled, opened the pudding and began to eat it.

The girl kept smiling, a front tooth missing. “My name is Adora. What’s your name?”

Catra could only look at the girl. Trying to lick the pudding clean. The blonde’s eyes opened up in what appeared to be a realization. She gasped, “Can you not talk? What happened? Did someone do something that took your speech away? If they did — maybe I can talk for you. I'm pretty good at talking.”

Catra’s tail swished back and forth.

Adora was staring.“Wow, you have two eyes! I mean … your eyes are different colors! I never seen that before! Did they do that to your eyes when they took you talking away? My eyes are blue. See!” Adora face got closer and she bulged her eyes open for Catra to see. “I wish I had two eyes.” Adora looked back at her friends that were watching the pair. She returned her attention to Catra. For the first time she looked to be unsure of herself. “Ummm, well since you don’t have a name. You look like a kitty cat. I like cats. Like a whole lot. And I’ve always wanted a kitten but Ms. Weaver always says “ _no!_ ” to me.” She frowned.

Catra’s ears perked up. Still not saying a word.

Adora shifted. She got the feeling that maybe Catra didn’t want to interact with her. “Ummm ok, I’m sorry. I ….I thought….I'll go now.” She was about to leave her seat.

“Catra.” The little Omega said. “My name is Catra.”

“You do talk!” Adora smiled. “Hi Catra!“

—— ——-—————— ——-————

“Catra?” Adora whispered as loud as she dared. She squinted her eyes in the dark room.

Catra pushed herself in her little hiding spot. She seethed with anger. Frustrated tears threatened the corner of her eyes.

“Catra, please I know you didn’t mean to do that the Lonnie.” The blonde pleaded for her friend to come out. “Just say your sorry and it will all be ok.”

Catra squeezed her curled up legs and felt her claws puncture her skin. It hurt but she was already numb on the inside. She bit her lips to keep herself from crying or making any other sound. Her ears folded down back into her messy hair.

During those first scary nights, the blonde would hear little muffles on the bed above her bunk. She would climb up and lay next to the kitten, not saying a word. Catra tried to push her back down the first night, but after several minutes she just let the slightly chubby blonde just lay next to her. The second night the blonde even began to pet the kittens messy mane until she fell into deep sleep. That was their routine for several weeks. Eventually, the kitten stopped crying. Adora stopped climbing up, but the kitten found herself at the end of the blonde's bed. Thus beginning a new routine. Climb down after everyone fell asleep, then climb up before anyone woke.

“I have a pudding, do you want to share it with me?” Adora asked.

“ _Where does she get those?”_ Catra asked herself. It had only been a few month since Catra arrived. Her and Adora became very close. Yes, there was Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle. She only tolerated them for Adora’s sake. But Lonnie had got too close for her liking. Thus Catra scratched out at her. She didn’t understand what took over her. She just scratched and ran.

Her ears moved forward followed by the rest of her body. The end of her tail twitched and made a sound against a box near where she was hiding.

Adora followed the sound. She found the kitten when the box moved slightly and heard the kitten cursing to herself.

Catra cringed against the wall, when the blonde sat down next to her.The small Alpha said nothing. Just holding the pudding up towards the young Omega. Catra reached for it, opened it up and began consuming it.

Adora pushed up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees. “I don’t want you in trouble. I don’t want Weaver to take you away from me.”

Catra looked down at her pudding. Guilt surged through her body. Not for what she did to Lonnie but making Adora feel this way. Her lips trembled. “I don’t want that either.” She whispered. She glanced at Adora.

Adora smiled at her with those clear blue eyes.

“I’ll be better,” Catra held out what was left of her pudding to Adora. “This is not because I like you.”

Adora finished the pudding and grabbed her hand. “We’ll be ok. As long as we’re together.”

Catra looked at Adora with pleading eyes, “You promise?”

Adora hugged her, “I promise.”

—— ——-—————— ——-————

_Adolescence can be hard. Very hard._

This was supposed to be the kind of day any orphan looked forward to. Her heart felt heavy. what was she going to say? How was she going to tell Catra. The papers had been signed and Adora felt a little mislead by Ms. Weavers words. She didn’t want to leave for one reason. One reason only that meant the world to her.

Adora got to meet a mother and daughter earlier in the week. Weaver said that Adora should give them a tour of the facilities.They asked questions about her. Adora just figured they were being friendly and nice. She really got along with the daughter, whom seemed overly enthusiastic and had purple hair. Adora fawned over the purple hair, saying that hair coloring wasn’t aloud.Adora thought it odd when the young girl, Glimmer, said that they could be sisters. When Glimmers mother asked her how she would like to live in a mansion with a stable full of horses. Adora said she would love that. After all; what orphan would say no to that?Little did she know that Angella had really meant it.

“Hey Adora! There you are. I’ve been looking all….” Catra’s words fell silent when she noticed Adora’s belonging all gathered on her bed with a box near her.

Adora hadn’t turned around to face her. The blonde’s head hung low. “I - I ….”

Catra stopped in her tracks. “Adora, what is going on?”

Adora turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy. She couldn’t speak. Her lips trembled trying to find her words.

Catra walked to the bed. “You’re leaving.” She said in a low voice.

“I don’t want to!” The blonde blurted out. “I- I - I can stay! I’ll tell them I’m a horrible person and maybe they won’t want me! I - I’ll do… I’ll do _something_ so they won’t take me!”

Catra grabbed Adora by her arms. She looked into her blues. “Adora… Go! Get out of here! Leave this place…. You have the chance thatI’ll never have!”

“Nooo…” Adora whimpered into sobs. She hugged Catra as hard as she could. She never wanted to let go. After a while, Catra pulled her away. The Omega looked at Adora and ran out the door.

For months Catra mourned for her friend. She didn’t let anyone new sleep in Adora’s old bunk. She had mixed feelings about Adora being adopted. Happy that a family wanted her and could give her the kind of life Catra wish for herself. She felt jealous, but not surprised that the blonde was adopted. After a while she grew bitter, feeling like no one would ever want someone like her in their lives. No one could comfort her.

Several years passed. She was turning about what she guessed was 16. She accepted that her real parents either abandoned her or didn’t exist anymore.

Ms. Weaver was leaving the home and decided to take Catra with her. Catra didn’t know how she felt about that. Was she just a replacement for Adora?After Adora was adopted - Ms. Weaver lost all interest in her job. Maybe, she wanted a new start. Catra didn’t know. All she knew was Weaver wanted out and was willing to take Catra along with her. She even had Catra take her last name.

Living with Weaver was less than ideal. Weaver still expected obedience and respect. Catra defied her half the time, but when threatened upon being returned to the home, she fell into line.She did not want the others to see that was being returned like a broken or useless object at a store. This would have to do for the moment she kept telling herself.

—— ——-—————— ——-————

Catra woke up when a nurse entered the room to check Adora’s vitals.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” the nurse said looking down at the Omega’s hands clasped atop Adora’s.

Catra stiffled back a yawn. Her eyes grew big when she looked at the time. The Omega was only asleep for maybe ten minutes. She needed sleep. The Omega deliberated heavily but needed to return home. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. She knew she would have to shuffle her schedule around to make time come back to the hospital.

“I have to return home.” She looked at the unconscious Alpha. Speaking as if the nurse wasn’t in the room . She gently stroked the bandage around Adora’s head, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” She said as she gathered her things.

She looked up at the nurse, “Please, call me if she wakes. No matter the time.”

“Of course.” The nurse replied.

Catra nearly fell back asleep on her way back to the apartment. When she got back into the elevator she leaned back talking in a deep yawn. She was completely drained. She entered her apartment, throw her bag on the couch, went to her room, threw her shoes off, and plopped on the bed.

_Visions of blonde hair and blue eyes tormented her in her dreams. Smiles, kisses, laughter, smells, sex. Suddenly, her visions of the blonde being pulled away and screaming the Omega’s name made her toss and turn_.

Her eyes fluttered open under she white sheets. She blinked knowing it was already daylight, but did not want to emerge from the comfort of her bed.

She felt her bed dip slightly.She could hear soft breaths on the other side of the sheet as they came closer and closer.

She smiled and poked her head out fo the sheets. “Boo!”

Giggles burst out, “Mommy!”

Catra grasped her sheets and wrapped them around her blue-eyed kitten playfully. “Good morning, my luv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello Finn. Finn is their biological child, so in this version of the story their blonde hair comes from Adora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this fanfic is gonna time jump ... I hope that time jumps are fairly obvious as they don't know their exact age.
> 
> If there are any misspelling or grammar forgive me I don't have a beta.

“Momma?” Finn asked while stuffing some French toast in their mouth.

“Yes luv?” Catra finished making Scorpia’s plate and setting it down on the table. 

“I didn’t saw you all day. Where was you?” Finn said trying adding a little more syrup than was needed. 

Catra grabbed the syrup, “You mean, “I did not see you all day. Where were you?” Catra corrected gently kissing their blonde hair.

Finn squinted in concentration, “I did not see you all day. Where were you?”

Catra sat down trying to think of how to answer the question. She never lied to the kitten. But how to break the news that she found their sire was something she practiced. Now she was drawing a blank. 

“Momma?” Finn tried to squirm out of their booster seat. 

The Omega reached out and placed her hand on Finns. “Someone that is very dear to me…. Us, is in the hospital. I had to go there and make sure that she is ok.”

“Were they hurt really bad momma? Who is it?” Finn looked down at what was left of their French toast.

“I don’t know luv. She is still hurt pretty bad. You never met her before, but you will.” Catra shuffled her hand in Finn’s hair. 

Finn giggled and continued their breakfast. 

“Morning.” Scorpia came out from her morning rituals.

“Morning.” Catra greeted with a smile. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Yum! “ Scorpia winked at Finn. She turned to Catra. “and how are things?” She asked with concern in her voice.

Catra looked at Scorpia, “Not good right now.” She looked at Finn. “Maybe we can talk about it later?”

“Anything you want Wildcat.” Scorpia looked at Finn to change the subject. “And you… How about we go to the park and watch some puppet shows? Maybe find a carnival.”

Finn’s ears perked up. “Yes! That sounds fun! Momma, can we ride the carousel together this time?” 

“Sorry Luv, I can’t go this time. I got to go back to the hospital to check up on my … friend” She couldn’t find any other word to describe her ex in front of the kitten. “How about you watch a movie, while me and auntie Scorpia clean up in here.” 

Finn climbed out of their booster seat. “Yeah! I think I want to watch some Avengers or something with superheroes!” 

Catra rolled her eyes smiling. “Finn gets that from their Alpha.” She murmured to Scorpia. She finished up her meal and put on the movie for the kitten. She got back and began cleaning up the dishes. 

“So how is she?” Scorpia looked back into the living room to make sure Finn was distracted.

Catra sighed and filled Scorpia in on Adora’s status. 

“… I haven’t heard from the hospital, so I’m assuming she is still in the coma.” Catra finished.

“What are you going to do, when she wakes up?” Scorpia hesitated to ask. “Are you going to tell her about…. You know.” She motioned her head to Finn, who was engrossed in the movie.

“Of course I’m going to tell her. She has a right to know!” Catra growled. 

Scorpia took a step back. “I didn’t mean …”

Catra placed a hand on Scorpia’s shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I don’t know how or when or what I’ll say. I mean I’ve been searching and looking. And now she’s here; but not here. I couldn’t even get a hold of Angella or Glimmer! And now she’s in a coma, I still don’t know how to get a hold of them!”

“Don’t worry Cat. I’s sure they will find out soon enough. People in power always manage to find out things like this.” Scorpia replied.

“Well, I’m going to get ready and head over to the hospital. Will you and Finn be ok today?” Catra asked as she finished cleaning up.

“Me and Finn? We got this Wildcat.” Scorpia reassured the Omega.

“Thanks.” Catra said as she went to get ready.

She made her way to the hospital. It was pouring outside. Thunder flickered on the horizon as the drums of thick raindrops were swept away by her wipers. She parked and broke out her umbrella. She ran across the parking lot. Her shoes were splashing water on the bottom of her leggings. She tried to dry off as much water that managed to get on her as she rode the elevator up. She thought about how much she hated the rain. If Adora hadn’t been in the hospital. Catra would’ve easily stayed home. 

“Home!” She slapped her head and called Scorpia.

“Hey Wildcat.” Scorpia answered right away.

“Hey it’s raining pretty bad out there. I don’t think you and Finn should go out.” She said as the elevator opened up and made her way to Adora’s room. 

“Ahhh, we’re all good. Don’t worry about it. Finn saw the rain and wanted to start an Avenger marathon. So I thought I could invite Perfuma over and we can have our own little party.”

The room door slid open as Catra sighed with relief. “Ok. You all have fun and not too many sweets!”

“We just started and I don’t need Finn jumping all over the place.” Scorpia sounded offended.

“I meant you.” Catra said as she slid the curtain open. Her mismatched eyes opening wide. “I gotta go…”

“Catra?” Angella’s head popped up from Adora’s bedside.

“Angella? ….If you’re here then that means…..” Catra stood still.

The door slid open. “Mom this place ….” Glimmer came to a complete stop when she saw the Omega. “Catra?”

—— ——- —— —— —— ——- —— ——  
It was just several more months until Catra officially turned 18. She was already 18 as far as she was concerned but Weaver was the one who put a birthdate on her paperwork when she arrived as a kitten. It was a wild guess as to her real age, the Omega bit her lip when it came to that subject. She just wanted to turn 18, graduate and leave Weaver’s hold on her. 

It was raining when Catra and Weaver pulled up to their new home. I wasn’t in great condition from the outside. “Great more work for me to do…” Catra thought to herself. She looked at the weeds that were overgrown. The house needed repainting and the fence was in a sorry shape. She knew Weaver was too cheap to hire anyone to fix it. That was what I am for, she thought to herself. 

Weaver turned to Catra, as she parked in the driveway, “When the movers arrive, you can start to bring my stuff in. I don’t want anything to get wet. I doesn’t look like the rain is going to quit anytime soon. So I’ll go check up inside to make sure everything is in order, while you get us something to eat.” She handed Catra some cash. 

“Don’t mess up the car.” She said with a warning.

Catra nodded and got into the vehicle. She was a little excited, as most of her meals came from the mess hall. And for Weaver to trust her to drive her car for errands. Catra figured she wouldn’t mind those kind of orders. She carefully drove until she found a small shopping center. She parked and found a quaint Italian restaurant. She placed her order to go. She moved to the bench beside the door, got on her cracked phone and waited for their order. 

The door burst open with a small group of girls. They were all laughing and giggling looking onto their phones. One of the girls took off her rain coat and shook it hard. Sprinkles of water landed on Catra. 

“Hey! Watch it!” She raised her voice. 

The girl looked as Catra glared at her. She scanned the Omega. Catra was wearing jeans with rips and holes. Her shirt was wet on her shoulders as she had no jacket and it was pouring pretty hard outside. Her hair was damp, which made it frizzle.

The girl grunted, “Hey not my problem you go out into the rain with no jacket on. You afraid of a little water.” The girls besides her giggled. 

“Not my problem you don’t have any consideration for people around you.” Catra stood up. “Or should I make it a problem?”

The girl moved forward making eye contact. “Maybe you should… But I think your wardrobe is more of a problem than I am.” 

Catra was about to speak when a waiter showed up with a bag of food. “Order for Weaver?”

Catra looked over and grabbed her food. 

The waiter looked between the group of girls and Catra.

Finally, one of the girls spoke up. “Come on Glimmer. Let’s just go and eat.”

The purple haired girl narrowed her eyes at Catra. “Fine.” She said as she turned around. 

Catra was just about to head out the door when she overheard…. “Let the bag girl leave with her bag food.” 

Catra placed her food on the bench and jumped for the purple haired girl. The girl just seemed to disappear out of no where. *Poof* Catra was moving with such momentum that she she fell against a table that recently just became empty. Leftover food fell on top of her. 

She sat there as the girls laughed at her. 

The manager came running up. “Ok this is over!! ALL of you please leave now!”

Catra sat there and tried to clean the food off of her. The girls all began to leave whispering and giggling. 

Catra grabbed some spaghetti as she was getting up. “Glitter.” She said outloud.

Glimmer turned around and Catra threw the food at her. 

Glimmer moved forward but was cut off by the manager. “Leave now!”

“Augh!” Glimmer grunted out. Her face red with anger. She disappeared in a poof.

The manager turned around. “I never want to see you again. Leave.”

Catra cautiously walked by the manager and picked up her bag of food. When she stepped out she looked around to see any signs of the girls. Nothing. She cleaned herself off best she could before going back into Weavers vehicle and left.

—— ——- —— —— —— ——- —— ——

Glimmer’s eyes were filled with surprise. She looked at her mother, “What is she doing here?

Angella looked just as in shock as Glimmer did, “I - I don’t know.”

Glimmer moved to stand behind her mother crossing her arms. “I don’t think you should be here.” She said coldly towards Catra.

“Glimmer!” Angella shot a look at her daughter. Glimmer’s body softened and she looked away. Angella stood up. “I’m sure Catra has a reason for being here?” Angella looked at the Omega. 

Catra walked to the foot of Adora’s bed. She looked at Angella. “I have more reason to be here than anyone else.” 

Glimmer and Angella’s eye shot open. Glimmer was going to retort, but Catra cut her off. 

“First of all. They called me, take a wild guess as to why. I am listed as her only Emergency Contact.” The pair of ladies looked at one another confused.

Catra continued,”Secondly, I have been trying to get a hold of you two for years! It is kinda hard to tell you when Adora (She motioned towards the unconscious Alpha) is in a hospital when you two block me, ignore me or whatever it is you did, When I been actively trying contact you! I even tried going to your place or place of business and each time I was turned around and asked to leave!”

“Finally, since you two aren’t in the know! Me and Adora have …. “ she paused. This was not how she wanted to let the women know about Finn. 

She took a heavy breath, “As you know me and Adora have a history.” She held up her hand before Glimmer could speak. “Yes it wasn’t the best towards the end. But before I catch you ladies up, I assure my reasons for being here are just as important as yours.”

There was a silence. “I know Adora is your family. But she is also a part of mine. I really did try to find a way to get a hold of either of you.” Her shoulders slumped.

“Glimmer?” Angella’s eyes narrowed at her daughters. 

Glimmer shifted her body. Her fingers playing with one another.

“I - I might have arranged that Catra find no way to get to us. Only because she broke Adora’s heart and was the reason Adora disappeared!” Glimmer yelped.

Angella stood up furious. “You and I will have a long talk about this when we return to the mansion!” Angella crossed her arms. “Right now I don’t want to see you. Go back to the mansion.”

“But Mom!!” Glimmer exasperated, tears began rolling down her eyes.

“Stop please,” Catra interrupted. “Sparkles…Glimmer please stay. I have something I need to tell you both.”

She looked at Adora to see if she moved or showed any signs of coming to. “Can we step out. If there is any chance of Adora to hear this I’d rather it come from me and only from me.”

The women looked at one another. Angella stood up. “Very well, I believe there is a private lobby down the hall.”

The women all met up at a small little lobby down the hallway. Catra closed the door behind her. 

She scratched behind her head. “Well. I don’t know how to say this. But as you know me and Adora… we …”

“Grew up together… had a history… yeah yeah. “ Glimmer sneered.

“Glimmer!” Angella just about had enough.

“Stop! Glimmer needs to hear this too!” Catra stepped between the ladies. Glimmer crossed her arms. 

“Well, Glimmer knows that me and Adora … well we became more than friends…for a while.” Catra fiddled with her hands. “ …. well just before Adora left. We did have a giant fight that ended that. Adora chose her career. I never wanted her to leave. But she did and for a while I … I thought I was sick from the heartache. But turns out I just had morning sickness.” 

Catra’s mismatched eyes looked up at between the women. “ and poof… several months later, I had a kitten. Adora’s kitten.” Catra’s faced turned red as the women took in what she was telling them. 

Both of their jaws practically fell to the floor. Glimmers eyes looked as though she was trying to find something in the room. 

“A kitten?” Angella stammered out. “I’m a grandmother?…. I’m a grandmother!”

Angella’s hands were on her cheeks. She hugged Catra. “I’m a grandmother!” She paused. Her smile disappeared when she turned towards her daughter. Her eyebrows were in a straight line. “I am grandmother and I didn’t know!” She glared at her speechless daughter. “Oh you and me are definitely having a TALK when we get home!”

Glimmer tears streamed down her cheeks. “I - I’m SORRY! I didn’t know!”

“Well we would have KNOWN if you hadn’t done what you did!!” Angella hollered back at her. 

Glimmer fell to the floor crying. “I’m so sorry!”

Catra stepped in front of Glimmer, “Look Spark- Glimmer, I may not have liked how things worked out between us two…” Glimmer looked up to the pair of mismatched eyes. “But I think I know where you were coming from. I’d do just about anything to protect the people I love. Let’s just try and get pass…. Our past.” Catra reached out her hand. 

Glimmer wiped away her tears and reached up. Catra pulled her up. “I want Finn to be a part of Adora’s life and that includes the both of you.” 

“Finn.” Glimmer sniffled trying out the name for the first time. She smiled at Catra, “Finn.”

Angella stepped forward. “May I - We see Finn?”

Catra smiled. “Finn is at home with a friend of mine. But I can show you some pictures on my phone.”

They spent over an hour of Catra showing what pictures she had of Finn. Telling them all about the kitten. 

“Well…Glimmer, I’m getting pretty tired and I think we should let Catra spend some time with Adora.” Angella stretched.

Glimmer nodded. She looked at Catra differently for the first time since they known one another, “I’m sorry. For everything Catra.”

“It’s fine.” Catra sighed with relief. Happy that at least the two women know about Finn. 

“No. It’s not. I was horrible towards you and now… “ she looked at Catra. “Now I can spent the rest of my life making up for it. I want … Finn in my life. Besides your practically family now.” She winked. 

Catra stifled a laugh. “Yeah, that sounds good Sparkles.”

For once Glimmer laughed at the name. “Let’s go mom.”

Angella hugged Catra. “We will see you soon. You have my number now so don’t hesitate to call me or anything.”

Catra nodded and waved as they left. Although she swore she heard Angella whisper. “You’re not getting out of this easy, Glimma.”

Catra returned to Adora’s room.

The Omega sat on the chair next to Adora. She placed her hands on the Alpha’s. “Well now they know. I wish you were awake, You would know too.” The sounds of the beeps indicating Adora’s heart rate didn’t change. They just kept on beeping. Catra listened to every breath the Alpha took. The Omega looked her over. Her swelling was going down and she could almost recognize her ex. 

She let out a small laugh as she recalled the only other time she almost didn’t recognize the Alpha. 

—— ——- —— —— —— ——- —— ——

It was Catra’s first day of school at Etheria High. She got the tour of the school, combination to her locker and her schedule. She was still unsure about how High School was compared to the education system she was used to at the Home. When she walked into class she felt eyes on her and whispers. Trying to brush them off and normal banter between the other students she immediately found the nearest empty seat in the back. Luckily the teachers didn’t introduce her to the class. She felt relieved and grabbed the text book she was issued. She buried herself in the text book flipping through pages for what she was familiar with. Part of why she did this was so she didn’t have to feel so awkward in the class room filled with people she didn’t know. 

Each class she would run in, find the nearest empty seat towards the rear and dive into a textbook. 

Lunch arrived and when she was done receiving her food. She carried her tray and stood looking for a place to sit. She scanned around and saw a familiar group of girls sitting at large round table. She rolled her eyes. Of course they were the popular kids. Of course she didn’t stand a chance at this school. She looked across the room for a spot, no way she wanted to get those girls attention. She didn’t want Weaver picking her up on her first day of school because of a fight. And a fight it would be if any of those girls approached her. She found an empty table and began to eat. She opened her cracked phone and began looking at various fan art on Tumblr. 

Catra looked up from her phone when someone reached around her and placed a cup of pudding in front of her. She looked up and saw brilliant blue eyes and a cocky smile looking down at her. “Catra?!”

At first she looked puzzled. One of her brows raised in confusion. Obviously this individual must have mistaken her for someone else. Yet, she seemed familiar. Her features.. her scent. Then it clicked!

She eyed the blonde. She wasn’t so chubby. She was taller, much taller. She didn’t have a gap in her smile. Oh, man that smile. But she still had that forehead. That forehead Catra used to doodle on when they were younger. The Omega eyed her up and down. She had an impressive physic. Her arms were budged with muscles, firm strong arms, her broad shoulders, she had a toned body. And that smell. Not the smell of the cologne she wore, She could smell a strong alluring Alpha scent.

“Adora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully post another chapter next week. Comments, reviews, questions, criticisms.... just as long as I get stuff in my inbox hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than usual. Because it mostly shows times during High School. There is some time skipping but I hope it just flows to where I don't need to indicate it.

Catra sat back reading Aesop’s Fairy Tales to the Alpha. Her voice was calm as she read one tale after another. Some happy endings; as well as not so happy endings. Catra preferred reading the original tales as compared to the misleading and altered tales that the children now a day are growing up on. Catra must have read this book ten times to Finn. Three Billy Goats Gruff was their favorite. Catra hoped that one day it would be Adora’s turn to read to their kitten. A yawn crept out of Catra’s mouth. She looked at the time, it was getting late and she wanted to see Finn to sleep.

“Hey Dummy, I gotta go now. I’ll be back first thing in the morning.” Catra kissed the Alpha’s knuckles and gently stroked her forehead. “This is hard. But we will get through this. I’ll be here for you, just like you were there for me. Fair trade?” 

She got no reply.

—— ——- —— —— —— ——- —— ——

Adora looked down at the mismatched eyes that she missed so much. Her grin got even bigger when she confirmed who it was sitting in front of her. Catra stood up, her tail flickering back and forth. Next thing she knew she was swept up in the Alpha’s arms. Her arms just hung at her sides as Adora’s hug practically took her breath away. Before she knew it ;her arms slowly wrapped around the Alpha’s muscular back. She squeezed back, her eyes closed as so kept taking in that alluring scent.

Adora pulled back at arms length, taking in the Omega before her. “I missed you sooo much! What… How did you get here? Wow, I - I can’t believe it’s you!” She pulled the Omega back into another tight hug.

“Adora! Need air!” Catra gasped.

“Sorry.” Adora let go and sat down patting the chair next to her. “Sometimes I forget my own strength.”

Catra looked around the whole cafeteria was staring at the pair. Her face was beet red, she sat down next to the Alpha. The blonde rested her head on her fist, staring at the Omega. A giant smile plastered on her face. Adora kept her eyes on the Omega; waiting for Catra to say something… _anything_.

Catra’s eyes went from the room for of people looking at her… _her,_ back towards the Alpha’s blues. “Ummm, I … I don’t know what to say.” Her ears folded back. She smile sheepishly.

“Did you just start here?” Adora asked to get things rolling. Her focus no wavering from the Omega sitting before her.

“Yeah, first day.” Catra softly replied. “Just moved here last week.”

“What!? Wow does that mean you were …” Adora paused looking around at the people trying to listen in on their conversation. She began to grab Catra’s food.

“Hey! What are you doing!” Catra said looking at the crazy blonde.

“Let’s go somewhere… private.” Adora got up. “Too many ears and I want to catch up.” With her free hand; she grabbed Catra’s wrist and led her out of the cafeteria.

Adora led Catra down the hall and fiddled with one of the doors. She smiled back at the Omega. “This class room is usually empty. We won’t be bothered.” She opened the door for the Omega. After they entered the room. She plopped Catra’s food on an empty desk.

“Oh my god.” Adora smiled. “You look great!” She pulled the Omega in for another long hug. After a long moment she whispered, “Did I tell you that I missed you?”

Catra smirked, “Yes, dummy.”

“Sooo, what’s up? How did you get here? Did you get adopted?” Adora blurted out in a ramble. Adora sat down at a desk. Partially to hide her growing bulge. The Omega triggered something that was beyond the Alpha’s usual control. The control that she prided herself on since she hit puberty. The Alpha was always so focused on school and sports that she purposely kept her Alpha instincts in check. _“Focus Adora. Focus!”_ Her inner self screamed.

Catra leaned back against one of the desk. “Well….” She grabbed a sandwich and took a small bite. She almost gagged at the sandwich unsure if it was a bad taste in her mouth or stomach. Her eyes looked everywhere but at Adora.

Adora’s smile faded from her mouth. She moved towards the Omega. “Catra… Are you ok?” Concern written all over her face.

Suddenly Catra felt a sudden urge of frustration swell up her body. “No! I’m not ok. Princess!”

Adora took a step back.

“This whole place sucks, the people suck and… “ she looked at Adora, “I didn’t get the happy ending that you did Princess!”

“Catra.. I don’t understand..” Adora stuttered out.

“No. I didn’t get adopted by a Queen and her sparkly little daughter. I don’t live in a mansion dream home! I didn’t get the perfect life every orphan dreams about… All I got was…” She stopped and became stiff, trying with every breath to hold in her tears.

“What?” Adora asked with a stern face. “What did you get?”

Catra turned away from the Alpha, her arms crossed.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Catra. What did you get?”

“You left… You left me..” Catra said quietly. “and when you did…All I got was Weaver.”

Adora’s hand fell. A minute later she murmured, “I never wanted to leave… I never wanted to leave _you_.” Catra could hear the sadness, the sincerity in her voice.

Adora focused on what her old friend was saying. Her heart felt heavy, so much that her member went back to normal.

“Well you did.” Catra replied flatly.

She could hear Adora swallow hard. “And now? Do .. “ Adora moved to Catra’s side. She looked at her, then looked forward. “Do you still hate me?” Her voice was shaky and slightly broken.

Catra looked at her. She sighed, “Adora. I never said I hated you.”

“I - I sent letters, I tried to call. I even begged Angella to let me visit.” Adora pressed on, “And when she finally took me there. Weaver told me that you didn’t want to hear or see me. So I thought that maybe you hated me.”

Catra looked at Adora. Her eyes were wide with shock.

“I never cried so hard in my life.” Adora said softly.

Catra jumped and hugged Adora. After a minute the Alpha smirked. “Say it.”

Carta looked that the Alpha confused, “Say what?”

Adora gently pushed her off and grabbed her head in a headlock. “Say it!”

Catra struggled, but couldn’t get free. After she realized the Alpha wouldn’t let go, she went limp. With a slight smile, she said. “I missed you too… Dork.”

The pair talked throughout the rest of lunch. Adora eating from Catra’s food, a nibble here, a nibble there. Catra noticed but tolerated it. Normally, if anyone even tried they they would walk away with claw marks. Adora was the exception to the rule. Adora was the only exception to _any_ rule Catra had.

Adora told Catra about her life since she left the home. She talked about her attempts to communicate with her. Eventually, talking about her accomplishments. She was the captain of the Volleyball team, how they won the state championship. Now that Volleyball was over, she is the current captain of the Basketball team. Undefeated so far.

After a hesitant moment Catra filled Adora in on her and Weaver. About how Weaver went into a state of shambles after Adora left. How she took it out on Catra. Eventually, adopting her to fill her void.

“Wow. Catra… I’m sorry.” Adora lowered her head. She leaned her shoulders, she dared to rest her head on the Omega’s shoulder.

Catra glanced towards the Alpha. If it had been anyone else, they would feel her wrath. This however, was tolerable….soothing even.

Both the girls were startled when the bell rang indicating lunch was over. Adora stood up. “Well, I guess it’s time to head to class.” Her hand scratching the back of her head. She shifted nervously.

Catra got up and walked up to the Alpha. Adora’s breath caught.

“Well there’s something that never change.” Catra teased.

Adora was lost in thought, “And what is that?”

Catra flicked her fingers to Adora’s head. “Your poof.” She laughed and exited the door.

Adora’s face flushed she followed the Omega. “Can I walk you to class?”

Catra nudged her head towards her next class. As they walked towards class. Adora was stopped by another blonde. “Adora? Do you have a minute?”

Adora’s blue eyes looked apologetically towards Catra. “Ummm give me a minute?”

Catra crossed her arms. “Yeah, Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, but waited.

She could barely hear the other girl awkwardly ask Adora out. Her ears perked up. She felt a slight relief when she heard Adora politely turning her down. Indicating that she has a rule that she doesn’t date.

“Heh heh sorry about that.” Adora apologized as she returned to Catra.

“No problem… _Princess_.” Catra teased the Alpha.

“Princess? What is it with you calling me that?” Adora nudged the Omega. “I’m an Alpha… not a prissy .. Princess!” Her hand ran down her face.

“Maybe to them you’re the Alpha. But as far as I’m concerned…. You’re a _princess_.” Catra shoved the Alpha softly.

Adora groaned. “Don’t make me…”

Catra stood in front of the Alpha. She was on her toes trying to be eye to eye. “Or you’ll what?” She tried to challenge.

Adora’s Alpha instincts began to show. She growled slightly. The Omega backed down, her instincts taking over. Adora smirked, “Don’t make me have to show you.”

Catra’s tail twitched. She turned red from Adora. Catra was blushing. She never blushed. “Ummm we’re here now. You should probably get going so you won’t be late for your class.”

Adora nodded, walking backwards. Her eyes never leaving the Omega. She waved with a goofy smile before turning around running to her next class.

Catra was in a daze. She never expected to run into Adora of all people. She plopped down on the nearest empty seat and let out a deep breath.

Her ears perked forward when she heard someone else sit at the desk next to her. The vibe felt all wrong. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the left.

It was the purple haired girl from the restaurant. “Look I don’t know who you are, frankly I don’t care. But I suggest you stay far, far away from Adora.” She said with a dark tone.

“Look _Glitter_ , I suggest you mind your own business. Trust me you don’t know who you’re talking to.” Catra said with gritted teeth. “Keep it up and I’ll make sure its not spaghetti that you’re covered in next time.”

Glimmer sneered at her remark, holding back from lunging forward towards the Omega.

“You’re lucky the manager stepped up.”

Catra moved towards Glimmer. Face to face. Eye to eye,”No! Your are the lucky one.” Her voice deep but silent enough not to gain attention. She motioned her hand forward, her claws moving in and out.

Glimmer crossed her arms. “You don’t scare me.” She got up and looked back. “Stay away from Adora.”

Catra watched as Glimmer joined her other friends. They all stared back at Catra for a while. Catra once again clenching her hands, her claws moving in and out. A visual warning towards anyone who may try anything. It seemed to have worked as the other girls turned around.

Class ended. The Omega waited for the girls to leave before headed towards her next class. When Catra stepped out she was surprised to see Adora talking to Glimmer. She tried to head the other direction. But Adora turned. “Catra! Hey come here.” 

Catra didn’t move but turned around. Adora ran over grabbed her by the wrist. “There is someone I want you to meet.” She smiled as she led her towards the group of girls she didn’t want no part of.

“Hey guys, This is Catra.” Adora boasted. The girls all looked at Catra astounded. No one could utter a word, especially Glimmer. “Catra, This is Glimmer. She’s …my sister.”

Catra and Glimmer stared at each other.

Adora, oblivious to their encounter from before continued. “Yeah me and Catra practically grew up together!” Adora nudged Catra.

Catra feeling extreme anxiety shuffled her bag. “Uhhh nice to meet you all. But I gotta head to my next class. I don’t know where it is so I don’t want to be late.” She started moving back.

“Hey, I’ll show you!” Adora ran to Catra’s side. She turned around and waved to the girls behind her. “I’ll see you all later!”

“Uhhhh did you tell Adora about the other day?” Mermista whispered to Glimmer.

Glimmer shook her head. She was completely taken aback. She knew about Catra from the stories her sister had told her over the years they spent together. She knew how much her sister rambled on and on about their little adventures, some of the horrible stories of what they had went through and the nights Adora cried when she sobbed about Catra hating her. Her heart hurt for her sister when she kept checking the mail for any letters. For the longest time she checked. Eventually, her trips to the mail box spread farther and farther apart; until her trips stopped completely. And now to see Adora practically glowing when this girl showed up.

Glimmer grunted and turned. “I’m going to class.” She walked away without another word.

“So looks like our next class is together!” Adora beamed looking at Catra’s schedule.

Adora looked at where she usually sat. Always surrounded by people. Always surrounded by Omega’s who would try to flare their scents her way. “So, uhhh where do you want to sit?”

“Sit where you usually sit, Dummy.” Catra responded.

“I want to sit by you.” Adora winked at the Omega.

“Suite yourself.” Catra moved towards the rear of the classroom, followed by the Alpha.

The Omega placed her bag down and began digging her book, paper and pen out. She looked at her syllabus and flipped through the book to find where they were at. When she found it, she looked up and then towards her old friend.

She was staring. Her head rested on her hand, smiling.

“You ok? Adora.” Catra felt goosebumps spread underneath her fur.

Adora snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. “Uhh, yeah sorry.” She began to take her books out from her bag. “I can totally catch you up if you in an different place from your last school.” 

The Alpha felt out of her element. Normally, very confident in everything she was doing. She was amazed at how much her childhood friend had changed. How attractive she is. The Alpha couldn’t figure out which feature she liked the most. The way her fur looked soft and silky, how her mane cascaded down her back, the way her mismatched eyes seemed to glisten when she spoke to her, or was it that damned smile. That smile that hasn’t changed in the years they were apart. That smile that she only showed towards her. Frankly, no one else made Catra laugh the way Adora did when they were young.

“Adora…Adora.” Catra whispered when class started.

“Yeah?” Adora responded.

“You’re staring, Dummy.” Catra moved her hand between her face and Adora. Sliding down in her seat.

Adora smirked. The Alpha in her swelled with pride. “Cute.” She thought and tried to focus on what the lesson their teacher was presenting.

Adora walked Catra to her next class. She asked the Omega to wait when class was over so she could show her where her final class would be.

Adora smiled at her sister as sat down at her desk beside her. She began digging her book out, not even noticing that her sister was sitting crossed armed and an even more crossed face.

“Adora.” Glimmer started but stopped. Trying to find her words.

Adora looked up puzzled but a huge smile plastered across her face. “Yeah? Oh sorry if I forgot to give you my notes. I been .. kinda distracted.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Glimmer retorted.

Adora caught Glimmer’s eye. “You ok?”

“I … don’t like her.” Glimmer said with a face.

“Don’t like who?” Adora asked confused.

Glimmer sighed, “Catra. She..”

Before Glimmer could say what she wanted, the teacher began talking.

All Adora could do it sit through the rest of class wondering why her sister didn’t like her old friend. She strummed her fingers on her desk. Her thoughts of her sister and her childhood friend not getting along? Naahhhh, she would talk to Glimmer this evening at home. Yeah, this could easily be resolved.”

Class was over. Adora packed her backpack and caught up with Glimmer. “Hey, what … what did you mean by…”

“I’m sorry Adora.” Glimmer began. “I just don’t like her. Something feels off about her. And I don’t want you to get mixed up with that kind of riff raff.”

Adora gave Glimmer a straight face. “Riff riff? She is my childhood friend. She was my best friend before I came home with you and Angella. I don’t understand where you are getting these… _bad feelings_.” Adora finished with her fingers in quotations.

Before both girls could continue there was a large commotion in the hallway. They exchanged looks and both ran to a crowd cheering. “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

Adora gasped when she caught sight of a familiar looking tail above the crowds heads. She shoved her way in. Pushing people aside until she found Catra and another female exchanging blows. Adora got between the girls. “STOP!” She demanded, flaring her Alpha scent.

“What’s going on out here?!?!” They heard a teacher screaming. The crowd began to disperse.

Adora grabbed Catra by her wrist and hurried her quickly around the corner and into the janitor closet.

“What. What happened?!” She asked the Omega who was still trying to gain her composure.

Catra shoved her arms out of Adora’s hold. “Nothing! Just your stupid school is filled with a bunch of assholes!”

“Catra keep it down! You’re lucky there was a huge crowd and you didn’t get caught. But we will be caught if you don’t lower your voice.” Adora tried to plead.

Catra retorted. “What you think just cuz I showed up here it would be like old times. I get in trouble and here you are to save the day. Because Catra needs you to save me.”

“No, Catra. That’s not what I meant.” Adora tried to move towards the Omega.

Catra moved back. “I don’t need your protection Adora! I can take care of myself! I’ve been doing it for years.” Catra shoved her way passed Adora, Opened the door and walked to her final class.

Adora just stood there stunned by what just happened. She called out to Catra, but when she looked in the hallway, it was empty.

Adora got home from school. She dropped her bag next to the couched and plopped herself down. She closed her eyes and rolled her fingers on her temples. Glimmer came in shortly. For the most part their ride home from school was silent and awkward. Now Adora wanted to hear what Glimmer had to say. 

She sat up. “So, what is it about Catra that you don’t like? I want to know.”

Glimmer crossed her arms and leaned to one side,”Look I get it that she is your childhood friend. But you told me yourself that she hated you. I saw what that did to you. There were times that you cried every night! And now she magically appears and you’re suddenly ok with that?”

Adora stood up. “Ok, I did go through all that. I remember. It hurt a lot.”

“Then why put yourself through this!?” Glimmer questioned.

“Well if you would let me finish!” Adora raised her voice.

Glimmer sat down. “She’s bad news Adora. Look what happened at school! Day one here and she’s already picking fights!”

“You don’t know that Glimmer!” Adora said. “You don’t know if she started that. You were with me remember?”

“I know what I saw. Her fighting!” Glimmer began walking up the stairs. “Adora I know you. Your going to get your hope all up again and then she’s just going to hurt you. And when it happens I’ll do my best not to tell you that I warned you.”

And for the next several weeks Adora felt caught between her sister and her childhood best friend. Adora tried to get the girls to get along. But both were too stubborn for their own good. Glimmer would tell Adora about how Catra would give attitude towards other students. It didn’t help that other students would hear rumors about how Catra was a trouble maker. That even though she only had been in one fight (two if you count the one with Glimmer) she got a reputation for being in multiple fights. Catra would just roll her eyes if Adora asked about it. The only response Adora would get was a scoff. But Adora believed in her old friend. Not seeing the side of the Omega that she kept hearing for one student after another. Adora didn’t mind because she felt like it was as if she had Catra all to herself. The Alpha knew that was selfish of her, but she couldn’t help herself.

There would be times Adora split sitting with Glimmer and their friends. When Adora sat with her friends, she spent a lot of time staring in Catra’s direction. Watching her eat alone. Staring at the Omega as she would break out a book to read as she ate. Every so often the Omega would look up and catch the Alpha staring. She would smirk just a little then place her book in front of her face blocking Adora’s view. _Tease._

Then there were the other times she would sit with Catra. Adora loved her friends, but sitting with Catra was a bit of a relief, she had to admit to herself. Adora was always surrounded by clusters of people. She rarely had a moment to herself. Sitting with Catra. No one would attempt going near the table. Ahe felt like she could finally breath.

It was another sunny warm day when Adora and Catra finished their lunch. Adora was walking Catra to her class.

“Excuse me?” Another student interrupted the two.

Adora gave Catra an apologetic look. “I’ll be right back.”

Adora stepped away from Catra and looked at the other girl. “Yeah?”

“Oh. I was hoping to talk to Catra. If. If you don’t mind.” The girl blushed.

Adora gave a bewildered look. A moment later she slowly waved Catra over. “She wants to talk to you.”

Catra was just as confused but walked over to the girl. The girl led her away and they began talking.

Adora watched. She began fidgeting as an ugly feeling crept up her body. She didn’t like it. Why did she lead Catra away? What were they saying? Adora didn’t realize she was pacing, waiting for their conversation to end.

Catra laughed.

What did she say to Catra that made her laugh? Why is Catra smiling? Adora’s jaws were clenching. She couldn’t take her eyes off them as they spoke. She saw Catra look toward her quickly. Adora didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Catra finally broke away from the other girl and began walking back to the Alpha.

Adora walked up to Catra. Her eyes never leaving the other girl. The girl looked back at Adora and saw how the Alpha was staring her down. Adora’s eyes finally released her stare when Catra made her look down her way. “Adora?”

“What was that?” Adora asked flatly. She realized she was jealous. Jealous that someone else was talking to Catra. _Her_ Catra. This feeling was new to Adora. It was unlike her and she didn’t like it. But when she looked at the Omega next to her. She felt like Catra was someone she didn’t want to share.

“Awww is someone jealous?” Catra said in a teasing tone. She gently slid her claws down the Alpha’s arm, taking her from her thoughts.

Adora began to try to blurt out any sort of words, but all that came out was, “ oh - uh - pphhffffttt.”

Catra walked away with a little sway in her hips, “It’s ok if you are, but you don’t need to be. I turned her down anyway.”

Adora stood there, a smile creeping up her face.

From that point on Adora always managed to find a way to be around Catra. If they weren’t in the same class, Adora would walk Catra to class and be waiting when it was over. She sat with her more and more during lunch. Like they were in their own little world.

Eventually, Mermista came up to the Alpha, “ So like are you going to eat with us or what?”

Adora perked up an eyebrow, “Well I thought I’d sit with Catra today.”

“So like we’re not good enough for you now?” Mermista asked. “Not like I care or whatever, just everyone keeps mentioning it or whatever.”

“Well none of you give Catra a chance either.” Adora said making a point. “I tried to get you guys to talk to her, but apparently you all act like she is not good enough for all of you. What is you guys beef with her anyway?”

“You don’t know?” Mermista asked surprisingly.

“Know what?” The Alpha questioned.

“You probably should talk to Glimmer then. But like ok, I guess I’ll sit with you two today.” She waved her hand like it meant nothing.

Adora was torn between her alone time with the Omega and sitting with her friends. She wanted more than anything for her friends to like and accept Catra. For all of them to get along so they could all spend time together so the Alpha didn’t have to split her time up. 

“Yeah, ok that’s …that’s great Mermista. See ya at lunch.” She waved as she went to class.

Adora ran to Catra’s locker. “Sooo, guess what?”

Catra closed her locker. She mismatched eyes silently asking for Adora to continue.

Adora bit her lip. “Mermista is gonna join us for lunch. I - I hope that is ok with you.” The Alpha stood still waiting for Catra to lash out. She knew the Omega hated company that wasn’t her. A part of her feared that the Omega would throw a tantrum and tell her not to bother sitting with her for lunch, maybe just for the day or maybe the whole week. The pull that the Omega had on her was like a magnet. And if the Omega tossed her aside even for a day, the Alpha would probably become unhinged.

She watched as Catra’s tail twitched. She felt like she was waiting for some kind of verdict. Catra’s tongue rolled against a fang. “Yeah, sure I guess it’ll be ok.”

Adora’s eyes beamed.

“Only because you look so beat up, Princess,” The Omega began walking. She turned and smiled, “This is not because I like you.”

Later on Catra and Adora placed their trays on their table. They begin their usual banter between one another.

“So like hi.” Mermista says playing her tray down followed by Perfuma. They gave a slight wave. “I’m Mermista, but you can like call me Mista or whatever. “

“And I’m Perfuma!” The sandy blonde said with a lil too much enthusiasm. She held out her hand to shake. But Catra just looked at her. Getting the hint Perfuma slowly pulled her hand away awkwardly.

“So like my boyfriend might join us.” Mermista said as she began biting into a carrot.

Catra leaned over to Adora and whispered, “I thought you said it would only be Mermista.”

Adora shrugged and put on a nervous smile. 

“So you and Adora knew each other as kids right? What was Adora like?” Perfuma asked.

Catra’s face dropped. She didn’t expect any questions. She thought it would just be Mermista. And since Mermista had a reputation for being cool, she figured that included no questions about her past or Adora’s.

Perfuma continued to smile as she waited for an answer.

Catra looked at Adora. The Omega’s anxiety was getting higher. Just when she was about to snap she felt the Alpha’s hand grab hers under the table. The Alpha smiled as she squeezed just a little. The Omega softened at the touch. She looked back at the sandy blonde and replied, “She was an idiot.” She smiled. “I guess things never change.”

Adora laughed. Her blue eyes glancing over at the Omega next to her. The Alpha took a chance and interlaced their fingers together. Catra’s ears perked up, but she didn’t let go.

So that’s how they began talking. Apparently teasing Adora was a great way to get to know the blonde’s friends. Perfuma would tell random embarrassing stories about Adora that had Catra laughing so hard she was tearing up. Even Mermista told a story that Catra nearly choked on her food. Lunch was almost over they were about to gather their things.

“So like yeah sorry about that thing earlier.” Mermista said typing on her phone. “You’re pretty cool Catra.”

“Thanks but you don’t have to apologize.” Catra said smoothly. She avoided the puzzled look Adora was giving her.

“What thing?” Adora asked.

Mermista and Perfuma looked at one another, “We’re gonna go dump our trays.” And they took off as quickly as they could. Perfuma smiled weakly and waved as they began walking away. She mouthed Sorry to Catra also.

“What thing?” Adora asked again.

Catra sighed. “Look. There is a reason why me and your sister don’t get along.”

Adora clenched her jaw, “What happened?”

“Ask your sister!” Catra snarled.

“I’m asking you.” Adora retorted.

“I’m no snitch!” Catra began to walk away but stopped. She didn’t want to argue with Adora. She let out a breath and turned around. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. But let me just say my first day here really sucked. I thought I was going to hate it here. But when we… _you_ make this place tolerable. So can we just drop it?”

Adora nodded her head. “Yeah sure.”

Catra bumped her shoulder and thought she would lighten the mood,”So what was with the hand holding?”

Adora’s face frozen and she turned red.

Catra giggled. “Awww you like me? That must be so embarrassing for you.” She began walking but stopped when she realized Adora was still in a frozen state. She walked back took her hand. “Let’s go dummy.”

They walked hands intertwined to class. The rest of school went pretty smoothly.

That was until Adora and Glimmer were riding home from school. Adora was driving and Glimmer sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed and pouting.

Adora’s hand clenched on the wheel. “What happened?”

Glimmer shot her a look.

Adora kept looking forward waiting for an answer.

“Something that doesn’t concern you! You’ll probably just take her side anyway.” Glimmer’s frustration was showing. “She is bad news Adora!”

“How do you know?! Neither of you will tell me what’s going on!” Adora responded, hitting the steering wheel. “Just tell me what…”

“You spend too much time with her I don’t see you anymore!!” Glimmer interrupted.

Adora pulled over. She was quiet for a minute trying to calm down. “Is this what this is about? That I don’t spend time with you?” She looked over at her sister.

“It’s not just that. She has a bad attitude, she likes to start fights. Look where she came from!?” Glimmer realized what she said and slapped her hands over her mouth.

She got a look from Adora she had never seen in their time together.

“And. Where. Is. That?” Adora slowly gritted out of her teeth.

Glimmer was silent.

“I - I didn’t mean it like that Adora. I’m sorry.” Glimmer said in croaked voice. Her head was low and she was fiddling with her fingers.

Adora turned to her sister. “I got ripped out of her life and I got ALOT to make up for! I told you how much she had meant to me. And now she is here and I got a chance to …

She won’t become between us unless you make it a thing!”

Glimmer swallowed. “Fine. I get it. Doesn’t mean I got to like it. I’m just worried she is going to hurt you again.”

Adora groaned back into her seat. “What is it going to take for you two to get along?”

—— ——- —— —— —— ——- —— ——

“MOMMA!! You’re home!! I missed you! Where were you?” Finn ran and hugged his mother’s legs.

“Well I was at the hospital all day.” She picked up the young kitten. “Augh! You’re getting heavy”

“I’m growing momma.” Finn boasted.

“Yes, yes you are.” Catra sat down on the couch and looked at Scorpia. Scorpia nodded already knowing what the subject was going to be about.

Catra hugged the squirmy kitten, “Sooo, Finn. I’m going to go the the hospital a lot.”

Finn thought about, a moment later they asked,“Why Momma? Is your friend really, really sick?”

“Well yes.” Catra took a deep breath. “Finn, you know how we talked about your sire?”

Finn bounced on her legs. “Yes! Adoowwaa!”

Catra let out a light laugh. “Well. Adora is the one in the hospital.”

The kitten’s blue eyes looked at their mother. “Will Adoowwaa be ok Momma?”

“I hope so.” She hugged them really tight. “I hope so.”

Finn pulled away, “So will I get to meet - _Mommy_?”

“Well tell you what little kitten. If … _Mommy_ isn’t ok by this weekend. We can go there. But Mommy is in a deep, deep sleep. So we have to be on our best behavior.”

“Yay!” Finn jumped off their mom. “I’m gonna show _Mommy_ my favorite toys!” With that Finn ran to their room as fast as they could.

“How is Adora?” Scorpia asked sitting on the recliner.

“Same.” Catra responded.

Scorpia tapped her pincers together, “What if she wakes up before the weekend?”

“Well Finn will get to meet their sire before then.” Catra responded. “Before I go tomorrow. Angella and Glimmer are going to meet us here to meet Finn.”

“Wow!” Scorpia said surprised.

Catra laughed, “Yeah. Never thought I’d ever be so open to inviting Glitter here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope your are enjoying the story so far. Im not sure when the next update will be. Might be a few weeks. As my schedule is getting busier. But I do plan on at least 3-4 more chapters in the future. Until next time ... be safe out there!!!


	5. Chapter 5

* Foom * From * foom * foommm *

Flashes of light flickered in her mind. They are blinding and silent. 

Suddenly different colors began to flash, followed by echoes of voices from the people she knew. The words were incoherent and random; yet familiar. The colors and sounds were confusing. Spinning around as if she was in another dimension. A dimension void ofany firm that her head could grasp.She couldn’t feel anything, she had nothing to reach out with. Touch and smell were gone. The Alpha could only hear and vaguely see flashes of images.

_“Am I dead?”_

_“Hello?”_

_“Is anyone out there?”_

There was no response. Just echoes of voices from her past.

Her memories. She heard cries, like the sound of a baby. She went towards the sounds resonating in the space she was it. The closer she got, the more the images became distinct.

_Then she saw it, she saw her.Blue teary eyes looking down at her. Holding her close and warm. She loved her. Her mother loved her. The room was bright, a little too bright. Her vision was blurry; yet she could see her clear as day. Her hair was golden, she smiled down at her. Her voice was soft and happy._

_“She is so adorable.”She blinked her happy tears away. “Adorable….Adora. My Adora.”_

Sooner than she would have liked, she was yanked from the memory.

_“Adora!” Her mother was shaking her awake from the slumber. “Adora hide!”_

_Then she felt something. Fear._

_“Mommy?” She asked as she was picked up._

_“Shhhh!!” Her mother’s voice was shaky. “Adora, let’s play a game. Hide and Seek.”_

_Adora rubbed her eyes, “But Mommy it’s sleepy time.”_

_“I know baby.” Her mom kissed her forehead. “But Mommy really wants to play now.”_

_Adora held up her stuffed cat, “Can Swifty play too?”_

_“Yes, yes of course Swifty can play too. Now go hide somewhere really hard. And no matter who calls out for you, don’t give up your hiding place. Ok?” Adora’s mother held her tight. “I - I love you baby. Now go hide.”_

_Adora ran into the kitchen and climbed into one of the bottom cabinets. “Shhhh Swifty, Mommy won’t find us in here.” She laughed because she thought she was so clever._

_She heard some loud noises and rustling. Surely her mother was looking everywhere for her._

_“I know. I’m still sleepy too.” She stifled a yawn. She hugged the stuffed cat in her arms. Slowly drifting back to sleep._

Once again she was yanked from that memory.

_“Adora, look - a new kid. She looks kinda funny.” Lonnie pointed to a small bushy haired girl looking for a place to sit._

_“Don’t be mean, Lonnie.” Adora couldn’t take her eyes off the new girl. She watched as she sat down at an empty table and began scarfing down her food._

_“Wow, she must be super hungry.” Kyle said._

_Adora hand reached for her pocket. Inside was a chocolate pudding that Ms. Weaver gave to her earlier in the day. “You mustn't tell the other kids Adora; or they will be jealous of you and will not play with you.”_

_“I’m going to go sit with her.” Adora said as they all looked at the little blonde. Adora jumped from her seat and slowly walked towards the new girl. She was different from the others. She had a tail and big pointy ears. Adora began to doubt herself for a moment, until she saw the girl just staring at the empty trey. The little blonde placed her pudding down in front of the new girl and smiled. Hoping for the best. The girl turned around and stared at the blonde._

_“You look like you could use this more than I do.” Adora smiled best she could._

_Adora watched as the girl looked back and forth between her and the pudding. Much to blonde’s relief the girl began to eat the pudding._

_Adora introduced herself and asked her what her name was. There was no reply. Adora gasped in shock that maybe the new girl couldn’t speak. So she rambled on about what a good speaker she was and that she could talk for her._

_But the main thing the had her attention was the new girls eyes. They were different colors. She was amazed and drawn to them. She new immediately this girl was special. She questioned the girl about her eyes. Still no reply. Nothing. So she brought up cats, since the girl resembled a cat. Still - nothing. Adora finally began to feel self-conscience. She apologized to new girl and was just beginning to head back to where she originally sat._

_“Catra,” She finally heard the girl speak. “My name is Catra.”_

Catra… Catra… Catra… _._

_“What are you doing?” Adora looked from her desk towards the Omega. She was curious as to why she going from outright staring to hiding her face behind her sketchbook._

_Catra made a few more scribbling noises. “Nothing. Just drawing dummy.”_

_Adora raised a brow suspiciously, “But you’re looking at me.”_

_Catra peeked out from behind her sketchbook. “Well you look stupid.”_

_Adora got up from her desk, “Are you drawing me?”She walks to her bed to have a look. Curious to what the Omega was up to._

_“No.” Catra closes and hides her sketchbook behind her._

_The Alpha moves closer. “I want to see.” She gets a look of determination on her as she crawls onto the bed and tries to reach behind the Omega._

_“No! Go study for you stupid test!” Catra struggles to keep her book out of the blonde’s reach._

_“It is just a stupid test. I have a 4.0 G.P.A. and I’m going to be Valadictorian. I’m sure I’ll pass.” She clasps onto the sketchbook and pulls. “Now. Let. Me. See.”_

_Catra keeps a tight grip on the sketchbook. “No! It’s mine!” She stretches her arms up over her head. Holding the sketchbook out of Adora’s reach.Only to have the Alpha move above her so she can pry the book from the Omega’s hand._

_“You drew me! I know it! That must be so embarrassing for y…” Adora looked down and realized she was laying on top of Catra. They both stopped giggling. The Alpha saw the Omega look at her eyes, then down to her lips. She was breathing hard from their wrestling and now she felt like she couldn’t breath at all. This was the moment she had wanted it for so long. She lowered her head and paused feeling Catra’s breath on her lips. Looking for any sign of rejection. There was none. Their eyes met, slowly followed by their lips._

_She was kissing her. She finally was kissing her. Their lips matched perfectly with one another. The Alpha pressed her lips firmly with the Omega’s. She was delighted when she hear a groan emanating for the girl beneath her._

_Reluctantly she pulled away her lips and smiled._

_“Catra.” She whispered._

Catra… Catra… Catra… _._

_“Can I move now?” The Alpha was feeling the onset of cramps from holding still too long._

_“…Almost..” Catra said with a paintbrush between her teeth. She made a few more strokes with another brush. “….Almost…”_

_“Babe.” Adora crunched her face in agony. She looked around the room. Piles of canvasses, brushes and paint were scattered around. Adora didn’t care for the mess but the array of colors lighted then place up. Along with the person torturing her right now._

_The Omega discovered that she like art. She finally accepted that she was gifted in drawing and painting. At first, she thought Adora was just complementing her, well because she was her girlfriend and that just what girlfriends do. It wasn’t until she actually began showing her work in class that she was praised by teachers to pursue this talent._

_She kept all her supplies at Adora’s in fear that if Weaver ever saw any of it she would discard it all. Adora didn’t mind. She wanted Catra to pursue anything that made her happy. Anything that brought that smile to her face._

_“…Almost..” The Omega looked at her painting._

_“Babe!” Adora groaned._

_“Done… for now.” She winked at the Alpha, “You can move.”_

_Adora fell to her knees, leaning on the sword prop she was posing with._

_“What? You are an athlete. You would think standing in one place for a while would be simple.” Catra continued stroking onto her canvass._

_“Yeah, moving at a high intensity pace and standing still are two very different things.” She got up and stretched. She walked behind the Omega, placing a kiss on her neck. “Looking very good babe.”_

_“Well I should hope so. This is going to be my main submission to get into Etheria School for Arts.” Catra leaned back onto Adora._

_Adora moved in front of Catra. She smiled and wiped some paint of her cheeks and looked up. “I don’t know how you managed to get paint on your ears? But it’s cute.”_

_Catra groaned, “I am not cute!”_

_“Those ears…” Adora rasped in a teasing manner._

_Catra growled. “You’re lucky I love you or I’d..”She slapped her hands on her mouth. Her eyes grew wide. She said it._

_Adora was just as blown away._

_“I - uhh…” Catra stammered._

_Adora grabbed the Omega’s hands. She may have been dumbfounded, but she looked happy.She wiped some more paint off of Catra’s face with her thumb. She kissed her gently and placed her forehead with the Omega’s. “I always thought I’d be the first to say it.” She sighed “I love you too Catra.”_

Catra… Catra… Catra… _._

Adora’s eyes flickered open. It was bright. Was this another memory?There were soft sounds a short distance away, voices she never heard and beeping. She turned her head towards the beeping sound and then there was pain. A lot of pain.

“Nope, I’m definitely not dead.” She mumbled to herself. She was slightly relieved that when she spoke - there was a slight sting to her lips. She tried to move again. More pain. All over her body. “Fuuuccckkk.”

Then it hit her. She remembered getting beaten to a pulp. She was trying to fight back. Then everything went dark. And now, she was in the hospital.

She was happy to still be alive. She took a deep excruciating breath. Then there was something familiar. _She_ was here. Her scent lingered in the room.

The Alpha could hear her heart monitor picking up speed.

She couldn’t move her head. It was too painful; her blue eyes flickered around the room frantically.

“Catra?” She barely managed to ask.

Nothing.

The Alpha let out a breath she had been holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Adora is finally awake. I know you all are waiting for her and Catra to talk. It is gonna happen next chapter. As for Finn... well you'll prolly hate me but I want you all to know why Adora was gone first. So just be patient with me. Until next time!


	6. Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Catra and Adora reunion! 
> 
> Sorry no beta so if my grammar is off... well grammar can suck it!

Catra woke up to her phone buzzing. She lazily answered the phone.

_“This better be important or someone is going to get their eyes scratched out,”_ She thought. “Hello?”

“Ms. Weaver?” The voice on the other end asked.

Catra yawned, “Yeh.”

The voice on the other end cleared their throat, “Hello, sorry to interrupt you while you’re sleeping, but you asked to be notified if Ms. Grey’s status has changed.”

Catra immediately perked up from her bed. A small voice grumbled next to her. Finn must has snuck in her bed in the middle of the night.

“Hold on.” Catra tried her best to keep her voice low. Her insides were about to burst with excitement and anxiety. She practically jumped out of bed. Before she stepped out of the room she ran her hand through her little kittens hair. She was excited for them to finally get to meet their sire. She tip toed out of the room and carefully closed the door.

“She is awake?” Catra asked; her thumb playing nervously with her middle claw.

“This is Dr. Peekablu, one of the physicians. Ms. Grey has been going in and out of consciousness. She is very confused right now, which is normal for anyone coming out of a coma.”

“I can be there within the hour.” Catra began getting a change of clothes, careful not to wake the kitten sleeping in the bed.

Dr. Peekablu continued, “Please, take your time. When a person comes out of a coma - things can be very confusing and they usually respond very slowly to things going on around them. More than likely she will probably be asleep when you get here. But you are more than welcome to visit of course.”

“Thanks Doc.” Catra breathed out as she hopped while trying to put on her shoes.

“Ok, I will see you soon then.” The doctor responded as they hung up the phone.

Catra kissed her kitten on their head. She whispered very low,”I’ll be right back my luv. Your sire is awake.” She caressed their head. She didn’t bother closing the door and quietly stepped out of the room.

The Omega softly patted on Scorpia’s door. After a while Scorpia opened the door; obviously very drowsy. “Yeah?”

“Hey, can you lay by Finn in my room? The hospital called and said Adora has woken up from the coma.” Catra kept her voice low.

Scorpia eyes perked open.

“Yeah, I’m so freaking nervous.” Catra blurted out. “But I gotta go.”

“Ok, Wildcat. Don’t worry. Now go. Go!” Scorpia waved her claw at Catra as she ran out the door.

Catra’s anxiety picks up during her drive to the hospital. The Omega calls Angella and gives her the news. Angella is happy to hear the news and says she will wake up Glimmer to let her know. Angella lets Catra know that they will be there after she picks up Glimmer. She tells the Omega they will take their time so that her and Adora can have a moment to themselves before they arrive.

Catra is relieved to hear that. She is aware that Angella and Glimmer haven’t heard from the Alpha in weeks. Glimmer told Catra that it was always very brief and that Adora was very secretive about her whereabouts. Still, Adora told Angella and Glimmer she was alive and not to worry. But they always worried. They were in the dark just as Catra was. Now that Adora was awake, maybe the whole family would finally get some answers.

The Omega didn’t know what to say or do. She was trying to get a hold of her inner panic. The last moments they spent together before Adora left was not good at all.

  * \- - 4 Years and 7 Months ago - - -



_Catra walks into their apartment with a bag of Chinese take-out, “Hey Babe, I got us something to eat.”_

_Catra places the bag of food onto the island. “Babe?”_

_She hears some rustling towards the back of their place; their room. She opens the door and takes in the site before her. “What is going on?”_

_Adora stuffing a few clothes in a large duffle bag. She turns to the Omega, her eyes are swollen red. She is obviously very upset._

_“I - I ..” She croaks. “I gotta go.”_

_“What? Where?” Catra’s heart practically drops to the floor._

_Adora turns away and continues stuffing clothes in her bag._

_Catra moves across the room and grabs the Alpha’s hands. “No, Don’t go. I mean - I know things haven’t been great lately, but that doesn’t mean you have to leave!” Her voice is broken. She is pleading towards the Alpha with tears brimming around her mismatched eyes. “Adora, I love you..”_

_“I - I can’t.” Adora blurts out. “You - don’t understand. I have to do this!”_

_“No! No, you don’t!” Catra grabs for Adora’s bag. “We can work this out!”_

_Adora pulls her bag, beginning a tug-of-war between the two, “Catra, Please let go! Trust me it is better that I leave!”_

_Catra shakes her head as her claws tear into the bag, “What! You’re just going to leave?! After all these years together? You’re giving it all up?!”_

_“You don’t know what I’m giving up!!” Adora yells back._

_“You’re fucking choosing your career over us! That is so fucking selfish of you!” Catra tears more into the bag._

_Adora lets go of the bag and Catra falls back onto her rear. “Yes! YES! Yes!! I’m going to be selfish Cat-ra! You have no fucking idea how selfish I’m being right now! You just go on with your perfect life - when you don’t have any idea what is going on out there! I have to stop it!”_

_“So what - you’re just going to go off and be some fucking hero?” Catra throws the nearest object she can find at Adora. It shatters against the wall beside the Alpha. Shatters just like her heart._

_“Fine go ahead and leave!” Her voice goes low. “You’re good at that - it’s what you do best.”_

_Adora stands in the doorway to their room. Those words stung and Catra knew it. The Alpha lips are shaking, her blue eyes turn a different shade of blue. Almost like they are empty. Catra breaks down as she hears the Alpha leave their apartment._

\- - - Back to the Present - - -

Catra arrives at the Intensive Care Unit. Before she can go in though, Dr. Peekablu pulls her aside.

“Before you go in Ms. Weaver.” Dr. Peekablu looks at Adora’s chart. “She is asleep right now. So when she wakes up please remember everything I had told you about confusion and taking it slow.”

Catra nodded.

Dr. Peekablu continues, “We still have to run some tests. Patients who come out of comas can be just as they were before and others may need therapy to relearn things. Some may have trouble speaking or remembering things. Let’s hope that’s not the case with Ms. Grey.”

“C - Can I go in now?” Catra looks at the door.

Dr. Peekablu smiles, “Of course. It should be a while before we begin our routine testing.”

Catra quietly enters the room and sits beside the Alpha. She places her hand on the blondes and startles when the Alpha’s hand twitches to the touch. She listens to her soft breathes. Her emotions are running rampant. She’s nervous, happy, scared and intoxicated all at the same time. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and slowly exhales. Trying to calm her nerves.

The Alpha’s hand twitches again. Catra begins to gently stroke her fingers.

Adora gives a slight groan and her head moves right to left. She begins to sweat. Whatever is going on in her head is not good. A single tear streamed down from the Alpha’s eye.

Catra begins to stroke her hair. “Shhhh, it’s ok. You are safe now.” Her voice was soft. 

Catra didn’t know how sure those words were. She had no idea who had hurt the Alpha. Was it just a beating? If they knew she was still alive, would they come back? The Omega’s breath shuttered at the thoughts.

She was pulled from her worries when Adora rapid breathes slowed down. She didn’t realize she was emitting her scent.

“You’re such an idiot.” She whispered to herself. It was something she always said to Adora. A loving statement; how funny that she was saying that to herself now.

“Yeah, I know.” Adora says weakly.

Catra’s head and ears perk up. Her mismatched eyes meeting blues that she hasn’t seen in years. She finds herself hugging the Alpha, She not embarrassed enough to care that she is sobbing. She feels the Alpha’s arms try to wrap around her.

After several minutes Catra pulls away and looks over the Alpha. Checking for any changes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I been trampled over by a wild Mantacor.” Adora groaned. Her face scrunched and she reached for her ribs.

“Easy there,” Catra reached over, “You have several broken bones.”

Adora laid back.

There was that awkward silence. Both girls knowing there was a huge elephant in the room that needed to be addressed.

“What - happened - Adora?” Catra looked at the Alpha with the most sincere face she ever given. She took the Alpha’a hand waiting for an answer.

The Alpha turned her head away, but didn’t pull her hand away. She swallowed hard. “Remember my first big bust?”

Catra nodded. It was the start of when their relationship issues began.

“As you know, Sgt. Hunt helped me make that big bust. I had a knack for finding clues and getting answers. Hunt began taking me deeper into undercover. Turns out I got in way deeper than I anticipated.”

Adora finally turned to the Omega. “I was on a high that I wasn’t considered just a beat cop. She took me on more and more undercover jobs. My ego was juiced up on moving up to detective.”

She looked at Catra, the Omega stayed quiet; listening to every word.

Adora looked at the ceiling. “I didn’t say anything to you, I couldn’t say anything to you. I couldn’t jeopardize the case and my job.” She bit her lip. “I didn’t realize at the time I was putting our relationship in jeapordy …. I was putting _you_ in jeopardy.”

“I was on edge all the time. I was putting the bad guys away. But it seems no matter how many I took down; someone always took their place. Eventually, me and Hunt found out the name of one of the higher ups that went by the name of Hordak.”

Adora looked at Catra and took a gulp. “Turns out he was running drugs and using kids from the orphanage - our orphanage to bring in and disperse the drugs.”

Catra gasped.

Adora squeezed Catra’s hand, “You remember Lonnie, Kyle and Rohelio?”

Catra nodded.

“Turns out they were in on it.” Adora grunted in pain.

“You ok?” Do you need anything?” Catra asked.

“No. No. I need to finish telling you this.” Adora took a slow breath, trying to calm the pain.

“That day… That horrible day.” Adora struggled to talk. “I came home and there was someone just outside our door. I had a bad feeling, I pretended to put my key at another door and glared at him. So I went to ask who he was looking for. Then he took off running. I chased him but I lost him a few streets down.”

Adora clutched her eyes together, “I knew then they were on to me. They knew where I lived.” She looked at Catra. “Where _we_ lived.”

“I knew then that I put you in danger.” Adora’s voice was cracking.

“Adora you couldn’t have known that.” Catra squeezed her hand.

“Yes! Yes - I do.” Adora blurted out. “I’ve seen what Hordak’s goons have done to people who talk, people who get in his way. If they didn’t get a hold of them - it was their loved ones who …..”

Catra sat back in her chair, taking in what the Alpha was telling her.

“Don’t you get it Catra? I had to leave!” Tears streamed down to her pillow. “I had to take him down. All of them until I knew you were safe. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you!”

Catra was crying. She couldn’t find any words. “I - I thought..”

“It wasn’t you! You have to know that. I couldn’t tell you anything! I never wanted to leave!” Adora began to sob.

“Did.” Catra inhaled, “Did Glimmer or Angella know?”

Adora shook her head. “I put them in danger too. IF they didn’t get to you, they would’ve sought out either of them. Luckily, Angella is so high up in bureaucracy that Hordak didn’t want to risk the Feds looking into his operation. I would call Glimmer every so often from a burner phone, just to say hey and let her know I was still alive. Then as usual she would turn the conversation to you. I couldn’t stand her bad mouthing you. So, I would just hang up on her. I wouldn’t call her for months afterward. They were safer that way,I’m sorry if she ever gave you trouble.”

“No shit.” Catra rolled her eyes, she looked at Adora, “We … are on good terms right now.”

Adora quirked an eyebrow at her.

Catra let out a small laugh, “I’ll tell you about that later.”

Adora nodded, she continued her tale, “So I spent a year in the Crimson Waste. Got a new identity and managed to infiltrate Hordak’s operations. I got in as a thief. The skills I learned in breaking and entry really paid off. I would break into places and gain their trust. After I gained enough trust, they let me in on the bigger deals and how their operation - “their hive mind” worked.”

“Then one day they let me in on a huge deal that was going to go down. It was during Thaymore’s Spring Fest. They figured since everyone would be distracted with the event; that the deal would go on without a second thought. Hordak himself was going to be there to make sure everything went down without any problems. I managed to pass the information to Hunt. It worked because when that day came, Hordak’s operation was raided.”

Catra held up her hands, “Wait. You said it was during Thaymore’s Spring Fest?”

“Yeah?” Adora looked confused.

“Adora that was a year ago.” Catra shifted in her seat and crossed her arms. “Why didn’t you come back?”

Adora’s face dropped.

Catra repeated herself. Catra could hear the Alpha’s heart monitor increase. But she held her voice was firm. “Adora, why?”

A tear streamed down from Adora’s eye. Her lips quivered but no words came out.

Adora turned away from Catra, “I did come back.”

“You came back?” Catra’s tail swayed back and forth. She was angry. She got up and started pacing back and forth. “Why …. IF it wasn’t _me_..” She hissed.

Adora turned to Catra. Her blue eyes holding a glare and her jaws drawn together. “Because I saw you moved on!”

Catra stopped, her hands fell to her side. She looked confused. “What?!”

“I found out you moved. As a detective, you weren’t hard to find.” Adora swallowed hard. “One day I waited for you. To tell you everything and try to fix us. I saw you getting out of a car, I began walking towards you….”

Catra waited for the Alpha to continue.

“Then I saw you with her. She went right up and hugged you.”

“Whoa.” Catra held up her hands, “Adora, there is something I _really_ have to tell you.”

Adora raised her hand, “Don’t. I already know.”

Catra’s mouth fell open. Her heart rate shot up and she began to stutter, “ What - how?”

“I didn’t know what to think when I saw that. Was she a friend? Cuz friends hug right?” Adora blurted out. She took a deep breath. “I began to walk towards you both. Then..I saw the kitten.”

Catra’s jaw fell open. Her heart fell out of her chest and hit the floor. At least that’s what she thought she felt. She couldn’t speak. Adora knew. Adora knew and she still didn’t come home!

“WHAT! You _SAW_ us and you didn’t have the balls to come back?!?!” She had to clasp her hands over her mouth in order not to get the attention of the doctors and nurses outside. She was furious. The Omega paced back and forth cursing all sorts of blasphemies in her head. She stopped and turned her head to the Alpha.

She sneered, “Adora. What. The. Fuck! IF this… “ She held her arms out to the Alpha’s broken body. “ didn’t happen; Would you even had tried to come back?!”

“Why!?” Adora raised her voice, “What for? To break up your happy home?! I’m not a home-wrecker!”

“What do you mean?!” Catra yanked on her own hair out of frustration.

“Catra.” Adora’s voice flattened. “You have a family now. I’m not just going to show up and ruin it! I knew then what I had to do.”

“What do you mean?” Now Catra was really confused.

“After Hordak was arrested. We found out he wasn’t the master behind the operations. Hunt had told me that they found out I was the one who fucked up their operations. I found out that the master behind the operations was someone who went by “Prime.” I couldn’t put your family at risk.”

_“What does she mean by “your family,”_ Catra thought; but needed more answers. That question would have to wait.

“So, I went on a mission to find Prime before he could send anyone after those I cared about.” Adora finally made eye contact with the Omega. “I found him. But he overpowered me. I thought I was done for. Then he - he said he was going to purify me rather than kill me.”

The Alpha closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. “I was tortured for weeks. But I never gave up. Then…” Adora swallowed hard.

Catra finally sat down. “Then?”

“I was tied up… He came in. His voice was so calm; it was eeire. He realized not matter what they did, I was not going to break.” The Alpha words were shaky. “Then….he said _your_ name.”

Catra’s eyes got big. A realization came to her. That she was in danger. That Finn was in danger the whole time Adora was away. “Adora, What - are we in danger??”

Adora shook her head. “Your family is safe. When he mentioned your name. Something - something within me came alive. Almost like I became someone else. It was like the chains became soft as tissue. I felt like I was bullet proof. I moved faster than I ever had. I don’t remember everything that happened, but - but I remember …..”

Adora clenched her fists. Catra could’ve swore she saw a glow emanating from the Alpha.

“I killed him Cat. I killed him and didn’t feel bad at all for it.”Adora spoke in a hushed tone.

“I couldn’t let him hurt you and your family.” Adora paused and finished in a broken words. “Catra. It’s always been you. I never stopped loving you even if you ended up with someone else.” Adora began to sob.

Catra moved to the Alpha, wrapping her arms around her. She didn’t hold her tears back and cried with her.

After several minutes, the Omega lifted her head to the Alpha. “I’m not with anyone else.”

Adora’s blue eyes looked at the Omega confused. “What? But - but I saw…”

“She’s not my mate you big dummy.” Catra shrugged her shoulders into the Alpha.

“Not your mate? So.. the little one isn’t your kitten?” Adora was baffled.

Catra slowly moved over to the Alpha. She ran her hand up her chest, “She is _not_ my mate, and … the little one… the little one is _our_ kitten.”

Adora’s brain short circuited. Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought, then her eyes went wide.

She took Catra’s hand in hers, “You mean?”

Catra nodded her head with a little smile. Relief washed over her face in finally telling the Alpha, who had left so long ago, that she was a sire.

The Alpha, who is still registering everything in her head. “Wha - how?” She mumbled to herself.

Catra let out a soft laugh, “How do you think kittens are made you big dummy?”

“I’m a sire?” Adora asked out-loud. The blonde’s heart monitor begins to beep like crazy.

It dawned on her, Adora sat up and then she said it with confidence. “I’m a sire!”

Pain shot through her body upon sitting up. She grabbed her sides wincing, but still was cloud nine. Then everything went black.

* Beep * Beep * Beep *

Catras voice echoed in her mind as she came to. “Adora? .... Adora?”

Adora groaned as pain coursed through her body, reminding her that she is still alive. She looked around surrounded by doctors and nurses.

“Huh?”

“You’ll be ok. You just fainted. Try not to move, your body has been through alot.” Dr. Peekablu reassured the Alpha.

“You big dummy, don’t ever scare me like that.” Catra said as she checked over the Alpha.

Adora laid back down. Dr. Peekablu checked to make sure everything was ok. Once the doctor felt that Adora was ok, they left.

Catra sat by the Alpha stroking her blonde hair. She bit her lip.

Adora smiled and whispered, “You’re a mom.”

Catra’s gentle strokes didn’t stop, “and you’re a sire.”

Adora began to stammer, “Wha- what…”

“Finn.” The Omega replied, as if she was reading the Alpha’s mind. “Their name is Finn.”

“Finn.” Adora said for the first time. She liked it… No, she loved it.

Suddenly, the Alpha began to cry. She had cried so many times today. These tears filled with joy and guilt. Adora shut her eyes. “I’m so sorry!”

Catra began stroking her fingers through hair faster. Again, more tears streaming down her face. “Adora.”

Adora spoke through sobs, “I’m - sorry - I - I - wasn’t there! I’m - sorry - you were alone!” Adora didn’t care for the pain when she reached and grabbed the Omega. She pulled her into her arms. The pain she felt was nothing compared to the pain she felt not being there for her … _family_. For putting their lives in danger. For putting her life on the line. For almost never coming home.

She cried because she knew from this moment on, her life just didn’t belong to her. That her life was going to be different. That she had to make up for being gone. The woman she held in her arms, she loved her. She hoped with all her heart that she still loved her back. The Alpha knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Both their lives were never easy. But the Alpha was going to make damned sure that she was going to do her best for both of them. Her love and her kitten. They were her “home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was alot!!! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Adora is a sire!! I'm sure your all are looking forward to her meeting the lil fireball...guess what... I am too!! 
> 
> So now that most of the angst is out of the way... Im thinking ill future chapters like Adora bonding with her kitten. Not to mention chapters with Catra. Ya know like fluff, a lil angst (cuz they still gotta work out a few things) and well maybe some smut. It is Omegaverse after all. With that being said not sure how often Ill be updating after Adora gets to meet Finn, which should be before the month is over (hopefully - fingers crossed).
> 
> Comments, share, spread the word, or just some kudos give me joy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all been waiting for.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to post another chapter... and an important one. Well I hurt both my hands so Its taken a while to type this chapter all up. So hope you like it....

The door to Adora’s room flew open.

“Adora!” Both Glimmer and Angella hollered as they quickly crossed the room to wrap the Alpha in their arms. 

“You had me so worried.” Angella sobbed holding the blonde tightly. 

“I’m ok, Mom.” Adora reassured her. “We’re all ok.” Adora hugged her sister and mother.

They just hugged in silence for a couple minutes. Enjoying each other’s closeness. 

Adora bit her lip and smiled, “Soooo, I’m a sire. Catra told me that you both know.”

“Yes, we do know. And we couldn’t be happier.” Angella smiled. “We met the little one while you were….”sleeping.”

Adora sat up, “Yeah, Catra went back and will be bring them.” The Alpha’s face fell. “Mom, I’m a nervous wreck! I – I don’t know what to say or do?! …I …. What if they don’t like me?!”

“Adora, I’m pretty sure Finn already loves you.” Angella reassured the Alpha. 

Adora bit her nail. “How do you know ?!?”

“Adora, As your sister and best friend… I can personally guarantee your kitten loves you.” Glimmer sat back and crossed her arms in a display of confidence. “Plusss… We also know Catra has been showing your kitten photos and videos of you.” Glimmer winked.

“But ….” Adora started: but paused when she felt her mother’s hands on her own.

Angella smiled, ”Adora you are Finn’s sire. As soon as Finn catches your scent and you theirs. The bond will be sealed. They will know. It is in both your nature to know. Besides, when we first met the kitten, all they asked about was you.”

Adora was insanely curious about Finn. She wanted to ask questions and then more questions. But she knew she also wanted to discover and get answers from Catra or even Finn themself. 

Adora nodded, “I’m still … very.”

Glimmer watched, waiting for the Alpha to continue.

“Scared, nervous, happy…. Anything anyone could possibly feel. That is me right now!” Adora finished.

Angella grasped the blonde’s hand, “Well how about you tell us what you been up to and maybe it’ll keep your mind off …of your feelings, until they arrive.

Adora sighed and began the tale she told Catra. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Catra burst into her apartment. She began talking to herself, “Ok, Ok. So, I need to pack up a small bag for Finn. And. And. Oh my gosh, maybe she wants to see some pictures. Ok. Ok.” 

She rummaged through her draws. She had sworn she was ready to have items for Adora to see whenever she ran into her. She had sworn she was prepared and now random items from Finn’s youth were scattered across her bedroom floor. 

“Adora would want to see this….” She held Finn’s fist sippy cup in her hands. Finn had outgrown that long ago and was drinking from normal cups for months. Still she put it in a tote. Before long Catra had filled three totes of Finn’s belongings. She grasped her hair and ran her hands through it. She was still nervous. She shook her hands trying to shake her anxiety out. “Why am I so nervous? Adora knows about Finn now?”

She sat down beside the tote and pulled out three Polaroids. She smiled at the pictures. She looked at the totes full of items and then through the pictures. “Yes, this is all that we need for right now. Adora will see all these other things later.” Then it hit her. 

Adora will see those other things later. But where? Would Adora come back into this apartment? Would she go back with her mother or Glimmer? If Adora came back to this apartment, would it be awkward? Catra didn’t know where she stood with the Alpha. She just knew she was happy that she was ok. That she finally knew about Finn. If she came back to this apartment… her and Finn’s home. Where would she sleep? 

“Momma!!” Finn ran into their mom’s room, shaking Catra from her thoughts.

“Sorry we took so long.” Scorpia apologized, “The little one was having too much fun with the other kids and didn’t want to leave.”

Catra lifted Finn in her arms and hugged them tightly. 

She smiled at Scorpia, “It’s fine. Still trying to sort things out.” She waved her hand to show the mess she made. She looked at Finn and smiled, “So my luv, you ready to meet your sire?”

Finn’s eyes popped open, “REALLY?!” 

“Yes, Really.” Catra hugged the kitten again. She could feel the energy vibe throughout their body.

“Yes!” Finn wiggled their way out of Catra’s arms and began running to their room, “I’m going to get Swifty!” They yelled on the way out the door.

“So, how did Adora take it?” Scorpia asked with a smile. “You’re smiling so I’m thinking it went well.”

Catra laughed softly,”Well…. She did think that Finn was yours and mine.”

Scorpia’s mouth dropped.

Catra gave Scorpia a funny loo and then began picking up her mess, “She told me …. Why she left.”

Scorpia began helping her friend clean up. Silent and with open ears.

“She… she was protecting me.” Catra continued, “She didn’t know I was pregnant when she left.”

Catra looked at her friend,” I don’t know how much or IF I can tell you why she had to leave. But ….I think I get it?”

Scorpia pulled her into a hug. “Are you ok?”

Catra wiped a single tear, tightened her eyelids and sighed. She pulled out of the hug, “I thought I would be totally ok. I’m happy for Finn. Adora knows and Finn finally gets to meet their sire.”

“And you?” Scorpia raised a brow.

“That’s what has me so confused. I’m happy she is alive. I don’t want to strangle her as much as I thought I did. She is hurt, physically and … I don’t know what she is feeling, knowing now - that she is a sire. And where that leaves…. Me?” Catra fell onto her bed.

“Wildcat.” Scorpia sat down next to her, “Just focus on right now. Focus on Finn getting to know Adora. I don’t know what happened. But if you say she was only … protecting you, well that says a lot. But as your friend, I say, just let Adora meet the kitten and figure out all the rest later.”

Catra poked head up, “I’m so happy I have you as a bestie.”

“Ok, well get what you need and I’ll check on that little rascal. They been quiet for far too long. You know that means trouble.” With that Scorpia left the room.

Catra laughed. She got up after Scorpia exited and looked in her closet. She thought about what to wear. Deep down she was thinking, “What would the Alpha like? No, I don’t want to look too despirate.” Then her mind had the briefest thought of how much room she would have to make for Adora’s stuff in that closet. She shook her head from the thought and picked a crimson tee with a low V neck. Next, she put on black jeans that hugged her hips just right. It was simple, yet enough to show off her curves. 

After she was dressed she picked up the three photos and placed them in her purse. “Yeah, this should work … for now.”

The Omega stepped into the living when Finn popped up from behind the couch cushions. “Boo!”

Catra acted very surprised.

Finn laughed, “Do you think Adowa likes to play hide-n-seek?”

Catra leaned forward with a giant smile, “She loves to play that game.”

“Yes!!! Let’s go.” Finn hopped off the couch and began jumping up and down when they reached the door. “Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Catra opened the door and turned to her friend. Scorpia waved and mouthed, “Good luck.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Finn sat in the car seat in the back. They were excited. They had dreamt of this day as far back as they could remember. They had seen pictures and watched videos. He knew the sound of her voice; based of the videos of their sire and their mother. 

They looked down at the white unicorn with wings their mom had given them. They remember their mom telling them that their sire loved horses. And something about being a “closeted horse girl.” Whatever that meant. They would figure it out someday. 

Finn loved Swifty from that moment on. Swifty reminded Finn of their sire. They wouldn’t sleep a night without it. Finn felt safe when Swifty was near. Sometimes Finn would hear their mom crying in her room. He would lay next to Swifty and talk about how their mommy would get sad. When their mom thought Finn wasn’t paying attention she would look at pictures and videos of Adora. Those were the nights Finn would hear soft sobs in her room. They would tell Swifty, “Momma is sad when she looks at Adowa. I think momma misses her. I nevah met Adowa. I miss her too. But momma misses her the mostest. I wish I could meet Adowa. Maybe then momma will be happy too?!” 

They would cuddle into Swifty. Finn would fall asleep imagining they were laying in their sire’s arms.

Finn hugged Swifty tighter, “Momma?” They called from the back seat.

“Yes Luv?” Catra called back.

Finn pursed their lips, “Where are we going to see Adowa?”

Catra looked in the rear view mirror, “To the hospital.”

Finn looked like they were in deep thought, “Is Adowa hurted?”

Catra let out a soft breath, “Yes, Adora is hurt.” 

“Hurt.” Finn corrected themself, “After Adowa is …fixed? Can Adowa stay with us?”

Catra was at a loss for an answer. She had been honest with the kitten. After a moment she gave the most honest answer she could, “I don’t know baby.”

Finn bit their lip, “Momma?”

“Yes Luv?”

Finn hugged Swifty,”Will Adowa like me?”

Catra parked the car and turned around in her seat, “Baby, Adora will love you.”

Finn smiled happily, ready to meet their sire.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Adora finished her lunch and handed her tray to Glimmer. Just as Glimmer was about to walk away… “Wait!” the Alpha called out. Glimmer turned around and the blonde reached for one last thing.

“Glimmer rolled her eyes. I should’ve known.” She laughed at herself. 

Just as Adora was going to reply with a snarky remark. There was a knock at the door. The door opened and Catra took a single step in. Adora’s heart leapt out of her chest. Her heart started racing and goosebumps formed up her arms. 

Catra looked at the Alpha then at the ground behind her, “Ready?”

Adora’s body froze. Then her clear blue eyes drifted to the bottom of the door as small digits with tiny claws wrapped around the edge. Little dark ears perked out followed by blonde hair. Then matching blue eyes met and she fell in love all over again. Her child, her and Catra’s kitten. Adora swallowed hard. 

Catra held out her hand to the kitten. Finn stepped in nervously. They took their mom’s finger. Their eyes never leaving their sire’s. Catra looked Adora, she could see the love in her eyes already.

She looked back at Finn and picked them up, “Finn… I’d like you to meet..”

“Adowa!!” Finn reached and practically jumped out of Catra’s arms.

Adora’s body immediately unfroze and protectively caught the kitten. They caught each other’s scent and instantly knew how they were bonded. Adora held the kitten, diving her head against their body and began to weep. Finn went limp in their sire’s arms. Instinct told them they were safe. All Finn felt the need to do was take in the Alpha’s scent. 

After a long moment Adora loosened her hug on the kitten and looked down smiling ear to ear. Tears streamed down both cheeks. Tears streamed down everyone’s cheeks. Catra felt like her heart was about to explode.

Adora held the kitten out in her arms. “Hi.” She smiled.

Finn returned the smile, “Hi. Mommy.”

Adora quirked her eyebrows, “Mommy…. I like the sound of that.” She looked around at her family, “I’m a mommy.”

Finn wiggled out of Adora’s arms and sat on her belly. Their blue eyes examined their sire. All Adora could do was watch. Finn turned their head towards the Alpha, “Mommy, are you brokeded?”

“I was….” She said looking at matching blues. “But not anymore.”

“Yay!!” Finn cheered. “Now we can go home!!”

Adora’s eyes opened wide and looked up at Catra. Whose eyes were equally as wide.

Catra walked to Finn,” Ummm Finn, Adora still has to stay here a while.”

“But why?” Finn looked at their mother confused. “Adowa is fixed. Now Mommy can come home with us and play.”

Catra blushed. “Umm, well the doctors still need her to stay. But we can visit everyday!”

Finn turned to Adora, who could only give a big goofy smile. Finn gave a small frown, then reached for Swifty. They smiled again and held out the stuffed animal to Adora, “Adowa….Mommy this is Swifty.”

Adora looked at the stuffed animal, “Hello, Swifty. Have you been keeping my little kitten safe?”

Finn nodded happily, “Uh huh. Swifty is a horsey, Momma told me you love horseys!”

“I do!” Adora said as she began stroking Finn’s hair, “What else did Momma tell you about me? “ The Alpha’s eyes moved to the Omega. 

Catra could only grin.

Finn stuck their tongue out just a bit, thinking. “I heard Momma say you were the hottest piece of..” 

Catra’s hand was over Finn’s mouth in an instant. “No, No. Finn, Adora asked what I told you… Not what you heard.”

Adora had a smirk on her face. “Does this mean you still like me?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Ok. Ok. Let’s get back to our child.”.

“But Momma you said…” Finn paused when Catra gave that look that they knew to stop.

“Let’s talk about horseys,” Catra gritted through her teeth. She turned when she heard Glimmer and Angella giggling. 

If Adora was going to say something, she stopped herself. Though it was a special moment between her and her offspring, she couldn’t help noticing how Catra’s outfit fit so well around her body. 

“Mommy, what are you looking at?” Finn asked.

Adora quickly looked away and stammered,” Oh, uh. Nothing Finn. Just uh… happy to see your Momma too.” Adora tried to force her blush away; but failed miserably. 

Angella cleared her throat, “Well my dears, As much as I would love to stay.” She ran her hand over Finn. “I think me and Glimma should be on our way and give you all some… family time.”

Glimmer mumbled, “We’re her family too.”

“Glimma!” Angella scolded her daughter. She recomposed herself and walked to Adora, kissing her on her forehead. “Let us know your plans for when you… are released.” She looked at Catra and smiled. 

Glimmer gave Adora and Finn a quick hug. Then she walked to Catra and hugged her too. 

Glimmer whispered, “I’m happy for you.” 

Catra was surprised but hugged her back, “Thanks.” She whispered back. 

The girls left the room and Catra flopped on the chair next to Adora. She opened on eye and watched the two playing with each other’s hands. She smiled as she saw the look, that Finn only gave her, was given to Adora. 

Adora played with Finn. She gave Swifty a voice and made funny faces, They bantered with funny noises that made Finn giggle and laugh. She told a story about a legendary warrior who defeated an evil horde with the power of a mighty sword. She made it up, but Finn drank in every word. Catra even jumped in and voiced some of the villians. Catra. Whenever Adora thought Catra wasn’t looking she would sneak a glance. She thought about how the both of them made this beautiful individual playing on her waist. 

Adora broke out her pudding. Finn’s eyes lit up. Adora opened the pudding and gave a spoonful to Finn. She then playfully ate a spoonful. She loved how Finn giggled when she got some on her nose. 

She looked at Catra, “I can’t forget about Momma.” She lifted the spoonful of pudding to the Omega. Catra smiled fondly and took the spoon in her mouth. 

“MMMmmmm, Yummy,” she said to Finn with a huge smile. Catra turned back to the Alpha and with her finger, swiped the pudding off the tip of Adora’s nose. Adora was surprised when she watched the Omega lick it off her finger.

Finn looked puzzled.

“Mommy only shares her pudding with the people she loves.” Adora said with a slight blush.

“You love me!” Finn asked.

“I do. I love you a lot!” Adora squeezed her kitten.

Eventually, Finn’s energy wore out. They fell asleep in Adora’s arms for the first time. Little tiny purrs emitted from their body and Adora soaked it all in. Music to her ears.

She looked at Catra with the same look in her eyes that she gave years before.

Catra turned a darker shade of pink. “Oh!” She reached into her purse. “I …I thought you might want to uhhh take a look…. I mean - keep these.” 

She pulled out the three Polariods. Adora breath caught. A picture of Catra holding a newborn kitten. A single tear coming from her eyes. She looked happy, and yet Adora had a gut feeling that she was a little heartbroken. Heartbroken because she wasn’t there with her. Because she felt abandoned and didn’t know that everyday the Alpha ached for her. Adora swallowed the lump in her throat. 

She flipped to the next picture. It was a dark picture with a chubby little Finn, who was blowing a single candle out. Adora could only assume it was their first birthday. There was a heaviness in her chest. She wasn’t there for how many birthdays?

Adora flipped to the third picture. Catra had her arms out and Finn was taking their first steps. Adora gave a few choked breathes. She wasn’t there to catch her kitten when she fell, while learning to walk. She wasn’t there anytime they had an ouch or was sick. Her vision was blurred by her tears.

“I’m so sorry!” she cried out again, hugging the sleeping kitten.

Catra shook her gently, “Adora… Adora….”

Adora leaned her head on Catra, “I’m so sorry…”

Catra pulled her in a hug. “Adora… I – I didn’t bring you those to make you feel bad. I brought you those…. Because even though you weren’t there physically… you.. You were there with me. I took those so you could see what I saw on those days.”

Catra let Adora cry. She heard her apologize countless times. It was all she could do, because she had no idea what she felt. But she knew it hurt. She knew Adora hurt more than her own broken body. But still even though she was confused about what all this meant. Even if they couldn’t fix their ..Relationship? She wouldn’t keep Adora from their kitten.

Eventually, Adora sobs quieted and became little snores. Her head was still leaned on the Omega. Catra yawned and scooted into the bed next to the slumbering Alpha and kitten. She kissed the top of Finn’s head. She pressed the tip of her fingers on Adora’s nose. She was out. Then she pressed her lips on the Alpha’s forehead. She didn’t budge. When she was bold enough, she gently pressed her lips against Adora’s lips, “Goodnight,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok put your tissues away... haha jk. So sweet. Im going to continue this... Catradora will happen again...but they have a few barriers to work on. It will happen... 
> 
> Not sure about how often I will post I have some ideas... again my stupid hands... Going to Physical Therapy so hopefully ill be back sooner rather than later!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I have maybe 2 more chapters after this and im note sure how long or short or often I can update but I will try and finish this.... Also if you want check out my other two stories. They are Korrasami, one is complete and the other has a pending final chapter. They should keep you preoccupied while I work on this one. ;) Enjoy.


End file.
